Thieves
by ZoieLark
Summary: AU: Lina Inverse is one of the top thieves in the world. While strapped for cash, she takes on a job and gets into deep trouble. Bias: LZ [Completed]
1. Chapter I

I don't own Slayers

=Chapter I=

The thief was running out of money at a fast pace. She reached into her pockets and pulled out lint…her only currency. "Damn it," she said to herself. "All this wouldn't be happening if my _partner_ would just show up!"

She had been staying in Seiroon or Seyroon or whatever crap city it said on the "Hi! Welcome to" sign she had passed by three months ago. 

He was late as usual…'_he probably saw something shiny_,' she thought to herself. 

Gourry Gabriev. He was a wonderful swordsman and handsome guy. Granted, his mind was usually on something else when a person was talking to him, but he was nice. Most of the time, he acted like her brother/guardian. She hated how sometimes he would belittle her just like an older brother would do to a younger sister because it reminded her of her own family. She shook her head as her thoughts started heading down that road. She wasn't about to remember the past. Not now.

The red head tapped her foot impatiently against the cold hard floor. _Something has to be wrong. Gourry would never not show up to an arranged meeting. He'd be late for a day, two days, a week, but never a month. He's more considerate.*_

But that wasn't her problem right now. If she wanted to wait any longer, she had to find more currency…and soon.*

So, currently, she sat at the back of a tavern, staring at all the food passing by her, while she listened carefully for some information on something worth her time. 

As luck would have it, two men came in and sat down in the table next to her. One was a man with shoulder length purple hair. He wore a loose white shirt, brown boots, and dark leggings. He also carried a long staff with him. The other man was too hard to describe because his face and head was covered by a cloth and a hood. He wore a dark tunic, cape and breeches. However plain his clothes looked, she still noticed the sword hanging from one of his two belts. It was expensive…at least three thousand gold coins in the black market.*

The purple haired man called over a waitress and ordered something fruity. The other man declined.

"Hey, did you hear about those men who wanted to buy the Pendant of Desire from the Hope Shrine?"* The waitress asked.

The two men shook there heads and glanced at her in astonishment. "Why would someone want to do that?" the purple haired man asked.

The waitress shrugged. "I don't know. However, they seemed to want it badly. They offered the women there five thousand gold coins without batting an eyelash."

The thief's ears twitched. '_Five thousand?!'_

So her plan was set. First, she'd steal the damn pendant. Then, she'd sell it to those men, and finally, she would get something to eat.

Her abdomen rumbled in agreement. The young girl patted her poor stomach. '_You've suffered a lot haven't you?'_

Her belly gurgled in reply.

'Don't worry. I'll make up for it…'

She was so engrossed with images of food, that she didn't notice the purple haired man stand up and whisper, "Nice acting, Martina" to the blushing waitress.

===

Reconnaissance missions were a pain. Granted, she had only been in the shrine for less than an hour, looking at the doors and finding where the pendant stood, but still…it seemed way too long.

She was now free for the night and had decided to take a stroll--something to clear her mind and forget about her complaining tummy--when she saw one of the men (the one with the mask) from the tavern. He appeared to be staring into a window.

Curious, the thief drew closer to the masked man. He seemed to freeze just as she stood behind him.

"Young girls shouldn't be out by themselves," he remarked having seen her reflection in the shop window.

She frowned. She had forgotten about her reflection. "I'm not that young," she replied in a cool voice. She observed the stranger beneath her lashes. Something was odd about him; she just couldn't figure it out.

He turned, suddenly, and she was met with his icy cold glare. "Could've fooled me." She realized then, that she liked his voice. It was unusual, something she hadn't heard before.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

He froze at that statement and the thief wondered if she had said something wrong. She shrugged it off and tried a simple grin.

She didn't know it then, but the man had smirked at that statement. "I'm surprised," he said slowly.

"At what?" she prompted. She was curious…her sister had called that a bad thing, but she didn't know why. Curiosity was fun.

The man looked up at the sky and sighed. "That you haven't stolen anything from me yet. That was the reason you were coming up to me, wasn't it?"

She was taken aback. Never before had she been accused of being a thief without having stolen something. "What makes you think that I'm a thief?" she asked incredulously. She remembered not to let her guard down. Everything the man did could be an act. She put on a "lost girl" expression by letting a few tears gloss over her eyes.

He chuckled at her statement and met her eyes once again. Suddenly, she shivered. His eyes…they were so familiar…as if she'd seen them somewhere before. "It's written in your soul," he murmured.

She didn't follow him as he left her standing in front of the shop. Glancing inside the window, she noticed a small gem, about the size of a charm. It was a plain, blood red jewel surrounded by a silver circle. For some reason, that looked familiar as well.

She felt a name on her lips. Something that she didn't even realize she had said until the wind carried it into the night sky, and to her ears. "Zel…" she murmured.

=End Chapter=

* Concept gotten from a fantasy novel called The Thief's Gamble by Juliet E. McKenna


	2. Chapter II

Warning: I don't own Slayers. It also occurred to me, that a few characters might be a little OOC. Oh yea, and this is an Alternate Universe Fic.

=Chapter II=

=Flashback=

Fire. Fire burned around her as she tried to fight her way through the house. 

The flames lashed out at her, moaning with anger and hate. "Onee-chan!" she cried out as smoke began to crawl down her throat. She coughed and sank to her knees. The air was cleaner on the floor. She started to crawl as fast as she could to the exit, but she couldn't remember where it was.

A flash of lavendar hair caught her eye and a hand. She tried to reach for it, but it was so far away.*

"Onee---" she began coughing once again. The smoke was getting thicker, and her skin was prickling at the heat of the flames.

It wasn't long before she felt herself fall into darkness.

=End Flashback=

It was pitched black. Only the moon and a solitary figure had chosen that moment to venture into the still night.

The shadow was that of a young girl. She slipped through the shadows with ease, as if those were the places she belonged. She was dressed in a skin tight black body suit and light black boots…and a cape (she had this thing about capes). Along her hips was a red belt wrapped four times around her waist because it was large. She kept her lock picks, daggers, change purse, a bag of powder, and cheap smoke bombs in little bags around the belt. Her untamed hair, was currently forced into a long braid that fell down her back.

Her prey stood before her: The Shrine of Hope. It was situated in the city about the time of the War of the Dragons and Monsters. She glanced at the pale stone that almost seemed to glow in the dark. The architecture rivaled even the palaces.

She shook her head. Admiring architecture wasn't part of her job. Stealing was her trade and stealing was what she was about to do.

Carefully, she made her way to the shrine. However, she didn't notice the shadow that followed her.

When she was safe within, she heard the soft chanting of the shrine maidens. They were saying something about blessing love. The thief gagged. It sounded so banal in her ears. You'd think they'd come up with something new!

As she walked through the building, she paid close attention to the structure…just in case she had to leave. She noticed the low beams just above her head and a few dark cracks against the wall that she'd be able to slip into. She also noticed priceless paintings that she could easily steal, but she kept her greedy fingers at bay. Later, you've got a job to do, she told herself over and over. She managed to pry her eyes off of the paintings and continue walking.

Then she entered the main building. In the center of the room, a magnificent fountain stood. There was a statue in the center of it. To the thief, it looked like a long lizard with wings stretched as if it was ready to fly. In the claws, which it held above its head, was a circular object that had water sprouting from it. 

Gaudy thing, the thief thought to herself.

Remembering the layout of the place, the thief had found the pendant in no time. It was hidden in a room with a lot of other cluttered stuff (swords, shields, lances, bows and arrows-why do shrine maidens need all of this?).

It sat on top of a large pillar. Along the sides of the pillar, the words "Morning passes, Darkness rises" were written in gold print.

Behind her, a pair of eyes watched as she slowly moved toward the pillar. Shaking their head, they fell back into the shadows and waited while she moved to take the pendant.

Carefully, she pulled off her gloves and placed a hand about an inch above the casing. Closing her eyes, she felt nothing protecting it. Why would nothing be protecting this? Glaring at the jewel, she realized that…Damn them! It's like they don't trust anybody.

Replacing her gloves, she looked around the entire shrine. Where can it be? she thought to herself. First off, it has to be a place where no one would suspect it to be. She began wandering through the shrine, making sure not to bump into anything. For the umpteenth time, she wished she had magic so that she could find the damn thing sooner.

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, she headed toward that fountain she had seen earlier. 

Remembering what she saw, she grinned playfully. Reaching into her bodice, she pulled out a small dagger that she kept in there for "safe keeping." She cut off a piece of her cloak and took off her belt. Tying the dagger to the belt with her cloak, she tossed her new contraption to the ceiling. The dagger swung around a low beam. The thief tugged on her belt and found that it was secure.

LUCKY~! She sang and began the climb. 

As soon as she was on top, she found the pendant on top of the claws of the dragon. Taking out one of her pouches, she sprinkled powder over the pendant and saw a soft shield covering it. Cursing lightly, she tried to remember the counter to mage protection shields.** Any thief worth their weight knew it. She whispered a soft word and watched as the shield disappeared.

===

As she crossed the threshold, she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist. Cursing herself for not paying any attention, she glanced around frantically, but there was no one in the streets. She couldn't even scream for help because some moron in the town might put two and two together and realize that she had stolen something in there.

The only option: fighting.

Her elbow swung back and hit the person in the stomach. She grimaced as he winced. It felt like her elbow had just hit a wall. 'It doesn't usually hurt me this much when I hit someone else!'

She struggled to get free. She bit, spat, called him a ding bat…nothing worked. He shoved her against the wall, hurting her back with the pure force of the action. She looked up and saw a pair of sapphire eyes glaring at her.

The corner of her lips twisted up as she realized who it was. "You…" she said before darkness consumed her vision.

=End Chapter=

*I saw this on my lil' sister's Planet Ladder manga.

** I read this in Tamora Pierce's Circle of Magic Books


	3. Chapter III

Warning: I don't own Slayers and some of the characters might be OOC.

=Chapter III=

It was late in the evening when the young girl's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room that she was in and frowned. _Where am I again?_ Her crimson eyes slowly wandered the room, caressing each object as she passed it. Suddenly, it hit her. She had been caught stealing…

__

'CRAP!'

However, this place was far better than a jail cell which she should have been shoved in. Instead, it looked like she was placed in an inn. Everything seemed beautiful. The large bed, which had flower-printed linen on it, felt almost like the reassuring waves of water. Next to her bed, was an old square table with carvings of what appeared to be some sort of winged creature of the past. Was it a dragon maybe? The lamp that sat upon the table had to be centuries old. Her eyes examined the soft carvings and realized that it was an original. 

She stuck out a hand and touched it. Some idiot had left a thief in a room with priceless items. The young girl almost grinned but the suspicious part of her mind stopped her. _What happened?_

She remembered stealing the pendant. Her hand shot up from underneath the covers and she realized that she no longer carried it. Then the piercing blue eyes that she had seen flashed in her mind's eye. Her hand closed into a fist and she began to shake with anger. "A SET UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. As soon as she had screamed, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Her sister had always warned her that her mouth would get her into trouble…who knew her sister would be right nine billion times out of nine billion and three?

The door opened slowly and a young girl with short dark hair and a tunic trimmed in pink walked in with a large grizzly man who wore…a prince's crown?, a cape, a large dress shirt and leggings. The red eyed girl nearly gagged. _How could a prince look like this? Knight in shining armor my ass._ The dark haired girl found a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. She reached for the red eyed girl's hand and whispered some words of healing.

"Lina Inverse," the large man said. His voice was deep and forceful. Suddenly, a grin lit his face as he stuck an enormous hand in front of her face. He grabbed her already limp arm and shook it violently. "I'm Prince Phil, ruler of this kingdom." He pointed at the black haired girl. "And that is my daughter, Amelia." He smiled a toothy grin at Lina. "I heard you were pretty, but I never thought this pretty." He leaned closer to the petite red head and he fluttered his eyelashes.

Lina felt flustered and pained at the rather wicked shake of her arm. "Could you…" '_watch your tongue, Inverse,'_ "please get away from me?" she asked. Then she thought about it. '_How'd he know my real name?_'

"One of our people caught you lurking about in the Shrine of Hope," Amelia butted in as she finished the healing spell. "I wanted to throw you in jail where low lives like _you_ belong, but my father thought otherwise." Amelia stared up at her dad and shoved a finger at Lina's face. Lina debated whether or not to bite it off. "SHE'S A PETTY THEIF, FATHER. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!"

"I disagree," said another voice. Lina glanced around Prince Phil to the door. What she saw made her jaw want to drop.

"It can't be," Lina whispered. Dozens of memories surged through her head in a blink of an eye.

Amelia glanced up at the man that entered the room. Her eyes brightened at the sight of him and she stood up to greet him. He held up one fingerless gloved hand before she could throw herself at him. He nodded to the prince and entered the room.

His eyes fell to the young girl that lay in the bed. She couldn't be anymore than sixteen or seventeen. She looked so angry and suspicious. He was happy to know that she didn't have any magic in her body, otherwise, he got the feeling that she would use it to damage the three people that stood around her.

He took off his mask and dropped his hood. He was expecting her to recoil at the image that would greet her, but she didn't look the least bit bothered. This was unusual. He had wisps of lavender hair that fell over one of his eyes and along the back of his neck. He had blue eyes that seemed to bore into a person's soul, a straight nose and a mouth that forever seemed turned down in a frown. However, his skin was completely stone; pebbles were even embedded all over his face. "I'm Zelgadiss Graywords."

She seemed unimpressed by his name. If anything, she looked like she was ready to pounce on him. He wasn't bothered by that. Most people didn't know about him, unless he mentioned his great grandfather.

Amelia, however, looked very bothered. "Do you know who he is?" she asked slowly.

Lina knew what she had to do. When you don't know what's going on, play dumb. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to look scared. "I'm sorry, sir," she almost laughed at the accent that she used. She sounded like a mixture of a crying wolf and a bull in mating season. She even enjoyed watching Zelgadiss wince at the voice.

"You've never heard of the second strongest shaman of our time?" Amelia began. She was about to start a tirade but Zelgadiss intervened just in time.

"Quit playing, Inverse. Our organization has been watching you for a very long time." '_You just don't _know_ how long…' _Zel thought to himself.

Lina dropped the act instantly. "I don't know whether to be flattered or sickened by this information."

Zelgadiss had the decency to blush slightly. He turned his head and coughed to hide his discomfort as Phil decided to take over the conversation.

"If you hadn't known, there has been a lot of…" Phil tried to search for a better word, but failed miserably, "things going on in the world nowadays. If you noticed, the weather has been acting a bit funny."

Lina sighed impatiently. Her eyes clashed with Phil's blue eyes and she frowned. "Would you please quit beating around the bush and tell me my ultimatum? Either I go do this or I go to jail."

"We need you to steal some things for us,"* Zel began slowly. 

Amelia looked as if she were about to protest, but was cut off by Lina's foot making contact with her face. "Why don't you just ask any other thief out there? There's a ton of us lurking around the streets."

Zel shook his head. "According to my informants, you're the best. I also hear you have a strange ability with today's magic. We'll pay you for your work and take care of all your food rations."

"How much per day?"

"About 1000 gold pieces per day."

Lina thought about that. It was a lot of money since she didn't know how long she'd be working for them. That, and she'd be getting free food…Suddenly, she grinned. "Make it 35000 gold a day."

The corner of Zel's mouth twitched further down. He wasn't in the mood for this. In a few more months, all that he worked for…"Fine. You're ultimatum, as you wished for, is before you. What do you pick. Do you join us?"

Lina fell back into the bed and threw the sheets around her shoulders. "I'll sleep on it," she replied.

=End Chapter=

* Once again, this idea was taken from the book The Thief's Gambleby Juliet E. McKenna

It may sound like I'm picking on Amelia, and I am…no wait…that's not it. Um, it's her first impression in this story. Although it comes out as annoying, it's not suppose to be that way. She just has a strong personality and voices what she thinks…yea…that's it…good save…


	4. Chapter IV

I don't own Slayers…oh, and some of the characters may be OOC.

=Chapter IV=

Lina sat in the dining room, taking advantage of this moment to inhale all the food. Phil grinned at his daughter and Zelgadiss. "What a healthy little girl," he said as he took a bite out of an animal's leg.

Lina stopped at the word little. "I'll have you know, I'm eighteen." She then continued her little food excursion as the door opened. 

In walked the other man Lina had seen in the tavern. He smirked at Phil and pinched Amelia's cheek. Amelia batted his hand away and blushed. "I'm not eight anymore, Xelloss. You don't have to do that _every time_ you walk in here."

Xelloss pouted playfully. "You'll always be a cute little kid in my eyes, Ame!" He gave her a tiny peck on the lips and walked over to sit next to the Prince.

Amelia jumped out of her chair in full shock. "You stole my first--" she looked horrified, much to Xelloss' delight, and ran out of the room.

"Is that how you treat 'cute little kids,'" Zel asked tiredly as he arched a stony eyebrow. Xelloss just grinned.

"So," Xelloss began as he glanced at the blur of red shoot past him. "This is the thief?" Lina sat back in her chair, content, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What a charming young thing. What's so interesting about her?"

Zelgadiss didn't reply. Instead, he poured more coffee into his cup and took a long sip.

Xelloss tapped his chin with his index finger. "Interesting…"

Lina stared hard at the chimera. She was wondering what was so special about her? Well, she was _the_ supreme thief of all time, but still, what made her stand out. Xelloss' words finally registered in her head and she growled, "What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, my dear, that's a secret!" Xelloss grinned. Zelgadiss frowned as if it weren't the first time he had heard the phrase. In fact, he looked down right pissed that Xelloss had said it. Furthermore, Zelgadiss was casting a spell and aiming it at the smiling man.

"Xelloss Metallium, I'd like you to meet Lina Inverse," Phil announced, trying to defuse the situation.

BOOM!

It didn't work.

Xelloss stuck out one charred hand from the pile of mush on the floor. "Pleasure," he opened one eye and grinned slightly.

Lina glanced at the hand and turned her head. There was something that she didn't trust about this man. He was…too calm. "All yours, I assure you."

Phil stood up and stared at the three younger people. "So, let's get down to business. We are gathered here today to discuss what needs to be done."

Lina's red eyes bored into Phil's. "I haven't joined your motley crew yet. I want to know what I'm getting into before I stick my neb* into anything."

Zelgadiss nodded. "Fair request," he said as he took a sip of coffee. Carefully, he placed the mug onto the table before he started his speech. "My grandfather was one of the best artists/magicians in the world, although he was blind. He'd paint, sculpt, design several different objects while pouring a bit of himself into the artwork. It was rumored that he had created something, purely by accident, that had the ability to cancel any magic that was cast. However, he hid this object."

"Why make something and not use it?" Lina asked.

Xelloss stood up and grinned, much to Zelgadiss' annoyance. "That's a secret! Only people who are in the club can know."

Lina sat in silence for a moment and thought things through. Helping them would gain her a lot of money, food, and FOOD. '_Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again,'_ she thought to herself. She had contemplated a lot of what they had said yesterday. Zelgadiss was awfully quick to agree to raising the price…'_they needed me and me specifically_.' "What do you need me for?"

Phil glanced at his hands. They folded and unfolded as if the subject were uncomfortable. "My spies have uncovered information. We have reason to believe that someone else is searching for these items. These items can leave Seyruun and all the other magically defended towns powerless to any attack. As a protector of this city, I can't have that happen."

Zelgadiss continued. "Rezo made a map out of three of his paintings. Separated, they don't mean anything, together, the reveal the location of the artifact that he had created. One of the paintings was reported stolen a few days ago. Two are held by some of the greatest Kings in other areas."

"And you can't ask for the paintings otherwise the people who work against you will know that you know about them. They'd target Seyruun right away, make you shut up about the artifacts by..." Lina stopped in mid thought. She had heard about a kidnapping a few months ago. A wizard named Zel something had saved her. "Taking the princess?" she asked hesitantly.

Phil looked away. "We promised we wouldn't say anything if they'd leave her alone. But, I can't stand idly by with them having that sort of power. If they were unjust enough to take my Amelia, then they would be just as unjust to destroy many of the cities."

Lina turned her eyes from Phil to Xelloss to Zelgadiss. Something didn't add up. Lina leaned on the palms of her hands and nodded slowly. She was getting a load of money for this, as well as free room and board…even an adventure. She'd be an idiot if she passed up this opportunity. Besides, the artifact did sound interesting.

"Fine," Lina said slowly, "but I just want you to know that I don't trust any of you. The second I don't feel up to it, I leave…with twice the promised money in my pockets…"

"Done," Xelloss squealed and clapped his hands. Zelgadiss merely frowned and downed the rest of his coffee.

"So, where do you want me to go first?" asked Lina.

=End Chapter=

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. J 


	5. Chapter V

I don't own Slayers.

Chapter V

Lina was silent for the moment. Why did the she feel like throwing up and rejoicing at the same time. Why would the name of a town, she was sure she never visited before, make her feel like this. "Excuse me, but can you repeat that?"

"Sure. I said that you'd be traveling to Zelphilia."

Lina stared at Zelgadis for a good few moments as her eyes glazed over in wonder. 'Why does it sound so freakin' familiar?' The more she yearned to remember, the less she could recall.

Zephilia.

It seemed important somehow.

Zephilia.

'Why can't I remember?'

"Ms. Lina?"

Lina looked up, a smile plastered on her face. To her, it had seemed as if she was thinking for hours, however, in reality only one full minute had past. She was staring into Phil's happy eyes as they crinkled at her acceptance.

Phil grabbed her arm and shoved it around his own. He dragged her out of the room, saying, "You must be tired. I'll lead you to your room." He probably didn't notice the strange expression that marred her face, but a pair of sapphire eyes did.

He stood as Phil exited the room with Lina in tow. His hands gripped the table hard while his mind raced on. Memories of back then…Damn it.

Xelloss, who had been sitting silently for the time being decided to put in a few words of wisdom. "Interesting, Mr. Zelgadis. It doesn't look like you have a hard on for her…" Xelloss vanished and reappeared behind Zelgadis. His hand skimmed over the chimera's neck as the trickster grinned. "But, you always have a hard--"

Zelgadis whirled around, capturing Xelloss' wrist in his hand. "Don't touch me," Zelgadis whispered before he exited the room, leaving a stunned Xelloss behind.

Xelloss smirked. "Very interesting."

===

Lina laid down in her bed, feeling a bit out of balance. She had been trying to remember why Zelphilia had sounded so damn familiar until the point that she had a huge headache.

She rubber her eyes with her hands and let out a soft sigh. 'Maybe a bit of rest will calm me down,' she thought to herself.

=Flashback=

"BAAAAAAAAA!"

Lina stared at the sheep and licked her lips. Boy, did that thing look tempting. The sheep seemed to understand that it's life was somehow in peril and decided to jump into the large hay stack in the center of the wagon. Lina was about to follow suit, but a hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"What?" she asked annoyed. She turned to look at a boy, about her age, who was sweating heavily. It looked as if he'd been running for a long time…or training. She tried to recall this boy, but she couldn't bring to mind the name or place the face.

"You're sister is calling you," he said, breathing a little hard. He was staring at her rather hard, as if he hated being in her presence.

Suddenly, Lina froze. Her sister? "What did I do this time?" Lina whined. She didn't remember doing anything too bad…

The boy's eyes grew wide at first, but then his face became calm. He cupped her cheek, trying his best to calm her and said, "I'm sure she isn't going to hurt you."

Lina still wasn't going to buy that. Luna was Luna. She was painfully strict, especially with Lina. Lina bit her lip and turned away from the boy, balling up her fists and getting ready for the confrontation.

"You shouldn't be afraid of your own sister."

"What makes you think I'm afraid?" Lina asked shrilly. She mentally cursed at her betraying voice.

"You're shaking all over. Here." The boy fished something out of his pocket and pressed it into the palm of Lina's hand. It was an oval crimson jewel. "This is a jewel of protection. No matter what happens, you'll be fine."

Lina stared at the jewel and grinned. "Thanks," she said. She held the jewel tightly in her fist, straightened her back, and walked straight toward the lion's den.

=End Flashback=

Lina awoke, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Something had woken her…Someone was in her room. She stayed practically still as she tried to make out the outline of the person who was there.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on her mouth. "Don't say a word," the stranger hissed.

Lina tried to squirm, but the intruder's weight forced her to stay still.

"You're coming with me."

=End Chapter=


	6. Chapter VI

I don't own Slayers.

Chapter VI

Crap.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. It was happening too fast. Nothing was suppose to happen like this. She was just suppose to steal an object, not get kidnapped by a man she could barely see in the light.

She couldn't control her eyes as they stared blankly at the man before her. The moon briefly touched upon his hair, causing it to illuminate an ethereal shade of white. His eyes were shaded by the darkness and his hands were rough and calloused. He held his hand over her mouth, ready to smash her face in if needed. He wasn't in the mood to play any sort of games with her as he forced her arms into rope.

__

Damn him! Lina thought with all her might. She wasn't going to be a sitting duck. She felt in her wrist guards for the sharp blades that she always kept there, but his hands were already there, stripping her of her much needed weapons. 

"Nice try, Lina." 

Lina shivered at the voice that emerged from the darkness. It was Gourry's.

===

Zelgadis had trouble sleeping.

It had to be in the middle of the night as the moon's light drifted through the curtains of his window. It fell in waves across his bed and skin. Zelgadis stared down at the light upon his skin and grimaced. He quickly retreated back into the darkness. 

He had had trouble sleeping for the past few weeks, since he had first felt a strong presence on the astral plane. What was it exactly? He didn't know. He remembered feeling something close to it when he was a young boy, but it could also be nothing more than a feeling that could be easily mistaken for indigestion. Zelgadis gave a little burp.

He shook his head as he slipped out of bed. Staying in there wasn't going to help him. Maybe, he thought to himself, he could get a bit of work done, just until he got sleepy. 

Making up his mind, he quickly got dressed and was out of the door in no time.

===

Gourry was hurting her. His hand gripped her long red hair and pulled it back. Lina let her head drop back to minimize the pain that he was creating. "You'll do as I say, got it?" he hissed into her ear. With his other hand, he held a long double bladed dagger. He struck it against her back drawing a bit of blood, as well as Lina's wrath. He shoved her through the door way.

The lights were all snuffed out bathing the hallways in nothing but darkness. What Lina hated most was that she realized that Gourry always did have the better eyes. He could see in the dark way better than she could which gave him a slight advantage. _But, he's also an idiot which should give me a bigger lead, _Lina mused to herself. 

She tried to remember the layout of the place. _Is there a way to lose him?_ _Think! Think!_ She could feel herself start to panic. _Not now! _she cried out in her head. _A doorway…close…ACK! Forget this!_

Lina rammed her heel on Gourry's foot. 

The man, unaware of the young girl's thoughts, was surprised by the attack. He jumped back, grabbing his foot and dropping the blade with a huge clatter. "Ow! What did you do that for, Lina?"

He sounded almost like he use to…but it could also be a trap.

Lina wasted no time. While Gourry was destracted, she swirled around on her toe and landed a kick to his face. Off balance, Gourry fell through a nearby window. Hearing the shards of glass break, she took off down the hallways, running blindly as fast as she could. She didn't know what it was, but she felt that Gourry wasn't the Gourry that she knew and that she had to get away as soon as possible.

After a few twists and turns, Lina ran into a dead end. Suddenly, arms encircled her waist and she was shoved against the walls. Lina's knee flew up quickly, but was blocked by a leg. She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, the other on her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"MMPPH?"

The hand left her mouth and she stared dumbfounded at the entity. "Zel?" she asked once again. Lina dropped her head and began to calm her nerves. "You know this is going to cost you, right?"

Zel pressed her against the wall with his body, his lips brushing against her ear. She could feel his warmth and unconsciously leaned closer toward him. "Keep very still and very quiet." Zel whispered in her ear. His breath stirred the hairs near her ear, tickling her skin. "I hear something."

Not realizing how tired she was till then, Lina's head began to droop. Relinquishing her body to the fatigue that she felt, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Hey, he was more than a capable head rest. She immediately felt him tense up but didn't really care.

"Don't do that," he hissed in her ear.

Lina snorted, feeling sleep start to consume her consciousness. "Why?" she hissed back.

"Because--"

Light flooded the halls, causing Zelgadis to squint momentarily. He slowly turned around and met the squinting eyes of Xellos Metallium who looked a bit amused by this predicament.

"What do we have here?" Xelloss asked.

Zelgadis tried to move away from Lina but she was already asleep and drooling on his shoulder. "It's not what you think." He sighed as he turned to pick her up. "Someone's after her," Zel finished.

"You knew this would happen if we brought her into it," Xelloss replied with half a smile. "That didn't stop you from searching her out and convincing Phil to use her for this project." He turned on his heel to go back to his rooms and stopped in mid-step. "Are you going to tell Lina her real role, Zelgadis or will you let her find out on her own?" Before Zel could answer, Xelloss was gone.

Zel stared down at Lina's face. She appeared to be dreaming as her eyes began to move under her lids. She looked so peaceful, so happy that Zel momentarily felt bad about what would happen in the next couple of days. She was going to go through the most stress and sadness that any person would have to go through. She would have to face demons, face monsters, face her fears…

"Damn."

End Chapter


	7. Chapter VII

I don't own Slayers

Chapter VII

Lina awoke, refreshed and ready for the new day. She barely remembered the other night and didn't know that Zel had decided to sit outside her room the entire nighttime to make sure that she would be safe. So, when she opened the door, she promptly tripped over his body and landed face first on the floor. This, did not make her happy at all.

"Pervert! What are you doing there?! " she practically screamed. She felt inside her sleeves for her daggers, but knew that they would do no harm against a man with stone flesh. 

He, looking not the least bit distorted on the outside but was a mass of angry nerves pulsating in the inside thanks to the lack of sleep, got up and dusted himself off. "Nothing. I enjoy sitting outside young women's doors and waiting for them to trip on me!" He stared at her squarely in the eyes for a moment then looked quickly away.

"Get ready. We're leaving soon."

Lina, who had turned to her door stopped with her hand hovering over the knob. She replayed the words he used and focused in on that one itsy bitsy word that no one would have paid real attention to…except for her. "We??? What do you mean we? I don't need an escort!!!"

Zel smirked at that. "Ah, but Lina," he said slowly, dragging her name out over his tongue just to irritate her. "We don't trust you the same we you don't trust us. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Before Lina could pounce, Zel managed to slip away and hightail it down the halls. He wasn't about to piss her off and wait for her anger. No, he'd send someone else to take the full brunt of it…someone like… "XELLOSS!"

===

He sat in the carriage that morning, and stared outside his window. His thoughts, so filled with the woman that sat next to him that it was starting to give him a headache. He turned slightly, to spy on her beneath his cold wiry hair.

"Who's Gourry?"

"He's my old partner. We use to take jobs together…I thought I told you all of this."

"I must've forgotten. Why was he after you, do you know?"

Lina sighed slightly. She looked as if she had given a lot of thought to that question. "No idea. I know he was late for our appointment. I didn't think he'd be out to get me." She hesitated before adding the next part. "He…didn't seem to be acting like himself…like there was something around him. I think I could feel something…" Lina stopped realizing what she just said. 

Zel just nodded then continued to stare out the window. "Maybe he was being controlled by an outside force," Zel muttered under his breath. '_They must know you're with me,'_ he added in his mind.

Lina almost laughed. "Like a Monster?"

"Precisely."

Lina's eyebrows drew down in thought. Finally, she said, "Listen, you don't have to come with me. I swear I'll return with the painting or whatever it is you want me to steal."

Zel glanced back at Lina. Her eyes looked hopeful and pleading. She knew that he knew she was changing the subject on purpose. Zel nodded slightly, but that could've been mistaken for the slight bump they felt in the rode. "You might find that you need a partner for this job."

Hours later, after her many failed attempts to start a different conversation, and Zel's many attempts at thwarting the conversations, the sky was turning a dull blue color. It was nearing night.

Lina's head was bobbing up and down, on the brink of sleep. Every time her chin would so much as touch her chest, her head would snap back up and she would look around the near empty carriage completely alert…for about a second. Then the whole cycle would start once again.

Finally, she seemed to have let sleep engulf her and she started to fall forward. Zel reacted quickly and pulled her to his side. He let her head rest against his shoulder, making sure she wouldn't fall every which way, then continued to stare outside, his own mind drifting into the realms of sleep.

"Will you let her know what her real role is?" Xelloss had asked the previous night.

=Flashback=

The man stood, silhouetted against the morning's rays. His back was to the young boy and he held in his hands three scrolls of parchment. "I want you to watch her, Zelgadis. Her life is more important than yours."

Zel stood motionlessly behind his grandfather. He took in the elder man's harsh voice and winced inwardly. His grandfather thought him nothing more than useless and dumb. Some day, he'd show the old man…but not know. 

"Stay with her and help her as much as you can," Rezo tucked the scrolls into his robes and tuned to his young grandson. "If she dies, then you will find yourself near death as well."

Zel frowned, his hands tightening into little fists. How he wished his grandfather to the dark realms of oblivion.

"Now, go watch Lina Inverse until she is needed once again."

=End Flashback=

Zel woke with a jolt. The pressure of Lina's head was now gone and he wondered where the heck she had decided to bolt off to.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit sky, he realized that the carriage door was slightly ajar. She had to be in the forest. 

Getting out of the carriage, he looked at the driver. He appeared to be unconscious. His heartbeat immediately quickened. Did someone else try to take her away?

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he bent over the dirt road. He could see foot prints, as if there was a struggle. Following it closely, he saw a track emerge from the cloud of foot prints and lead into the forest.

Taking off quickly, he ran straight into the forest, following the tracks closely. The led to one place and continued down another. Whoever had taken her looked as if they didn't know which direction to go to. 

Zel continued on the track, his feet racing, his mind working through intricate spells just in case he needed them. 

Finally, he saw something red/orange against a tree. "Crap, did they kill her?" He ran toward the area and stopped in his tracks.

The second he saw her, he regretted it. 

She raised her eyes and caught him starring at her. Her anger burned throughout her body...he could almost see the flames roaring to life. "CAN'T A PERSON TAKE A PISS IN PRIVATE ANYMORE????" 

=End Chapter=

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Next chapter, she finally gets to steal something. Dang it took a while, especially for a story called "Thieves."


	8. Chapter VIII

I don't own Slayers

=Chapter VIII=

As they were nearing the town of Zephilia, Lina had grown very quiet as well as lost a bit of color. Sure, the last few hours, she had been trying to verbally abuse Zel for having "partaken in the viewing of [her] at [her] most private moments!" This, of course, was after the physical abuse she inflicted upon him earning him a lot of bruises--exactly how she bruised someone with stone skin is something only she and the chimera know. Zel, himself, wasn't making it any better by referring to her "lack of manners and making the people around [her] worry that [she] was suffering through some mental damage." But now, everything around them was tense, as if they had waited for this moment for an eternity. 

Lina let out a shaky laugh to alleviate the empty, almost violent feeling, in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt like this--especially on a job--before, and sure as hell, didn't like it. She glanced at Zel who looked more rigid than usual. 

The carriage that they were in slowed to a stop. Zel could hear the sounds of dirt being crunched under a person's foot as they gingerly made their way toward them. Suddenly, as if realization just dawned on him, Zel quickly covered his face in his mask and sat motionless while he listened for the guard.

"That mask makes you look more suspicious," Lina muttered, her face still pale and her hands shaking slightly.

Zel caught those movements in a swift glance at her then looked away. He tied his mask on more securely. He didn't care if he was asked a lot of questions. He could easily ignore that, but when it came right down to too many stares…a memory erupted in his mind and he quickly suppressed it.

Lina glared at Zel's mask and pointed furiously at it till she got his attention. _'Take it off!'_

He shook his head vigorously. _'Make me!'_

__

'Self-conscience son of a--' Lina rolled up her sleeves and was about ready to pounce when a knock sounded at the door. Lina frowned. Even though she didn't know much about Zephilia, she knew that it was a small town…and with every small town, anybody that was new was gossiped about. The more the town's people knew about them, the harder it would be to sneak into a place and take something. The best thing to do in a small town, was try to blend in. How was she going to accomplish that feat when her "partner" acted like a beacon for speculation!

The door swung upon, and Lina had to relay on instinct. She turned Zel's face toward her, ripped off his mask, and planted a kiss on his lips. He was too surprised to do anything except sit there and take it…then, just to annoy her, take advantage of it. But, before either of them realized it, they had forgotten where they were. The world just seemed to vanish and all they paid attention to was the duel that was taking place at a much more intimate level.

The guard coughed just a bit and the world came crashing down. She broke the kiss, looking a bit startled, then looked over Zel's shoulder while replacing the mask on his face. "Ya know the nobles thez dayz sir, a'wayz tryin to hide der meetin's wit us simple town folk," she faked an accent that sounded almost realistic in Zel's ears--ears that were currently turning red.

Most nobles who cheated on their wives always went to small towns. In fact, it was such a high occurrence that no one really cared for that kind of gossip anymore. But, Lina didn't really care about that information anymore. She was too busy trying to forget the feel of his lips on hers…

The guard nodded and winked at her. "Maybe when your donz wit' him, m'lady, youz can visit me." Without anymore questions, he shut the door on them and the carriage continued on.

Lina pulled away from Zel, her face gaining more and more color as the carriage moved further into the town, as was his. They looked at each other for a moment then cast their eyes somewhere else, highly embarrassed. "That's something you don't do every day!" she said cheerfully and patted him on the back awkwardly in attempt to break the heavy atmosphere that had surrounded them. 

She failed.

===

Lina stared at the house, large and luminous against the dark sky. She thought that she had seen it from somewhere before, maybe from a dream. Suddenly, fire burst from the windows and started to flow up the walls. It drowned the house, tasting and eating the wooden panels and slowly breaking it apart.

Lina shook her head, blinking furiously. The mansion was back to normal as if nothing had happened. Where had she seen the fire, exactly. Shrugging she decided to put it in the back of her mind. She had a job to do.

Zel, who was behind her, was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and a faint blue light surrounding his body. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he grinned as he returned from something he called the '_Astral Plane_.' "Three men are in the house, one on the first floor just walking around. He's probably a guard or something…he has magic, so watch out for him. There's another on the second floor. He's stationary as if guarding something. I think that's where the painting is. He had a power to him but wasn't in him. He may be carrying a powerful weapon. And…" Zel felt something else, but he wasn't sure what it was. "There might be something or someone else in there."

Lina stared at him. She had to admit, that it was nice to have him tell her who was in there since she would be going in there practically blind. Usually, she would stake out the house for a days, or if necessary, a few hours, but right now, they didn't have much time till the sun would come out and for this job, they needed the darkness.

She waited until he was out of site before she stalked closer to the house, her senses alive as she used the darkness for cover. Before she knew it, she was next to the mansion. She reached out and touched the panel and suddenly a rush of memories flooded her brain.

Fire was everywhere, surrounding her body. She couldn't move in fear that if the fire touched her, it would eat her alive…but she had to do something! She couldn't just stay there and die. So, she dropped to her knees, crawling through the maze of the house and calling out, "ONEE-CHAN!"

Lina grabbed her throat, wondering if she actually yelled that out loud or just remembered something from her repressed past. 

Shaking slightly, she walked around the mansion searching for a place to enter. After a quick survey, she noticed that the only place to go, was through a window that was opened slightly, but the light was still on. She took out one of her flatter blades and held it just above the windowsill. Looking in, she noticed that the door was open and a man was pacing there almost every 20 minutes.

Lina shoved her blade back up her sleeve after seeing him leave. She cracked open the window and climbed in. Everything looked so damn familiar as if she knew this place inside and out…but that was impossible, wasn't it? She had never been there before.

"Is anyone there?" Lina heard a soft voice that was swiftly coming toward her. 

The door was shoved open and a figure stepped inside. They looked around the room, wondering what had made that minute noise. Then there eyes traveled to the window. "I guess I forgot to shut it," he said to himself and walked over to it.

===

Zel stared at the mansion. She had been in there for an awfully long time and he had forced himself to remain calm, although he was pacing now. He wanted to know what was going on inside, but to go into the Astral plane to check things out might invite disaster. He continued to pace, his body taut as if he were ready to pounce on the first thing that he would see.

That's when he heard a soft sound making it's way toward him. Zel stopped momentarily and looked up, his hand going down to his side and unsheathing his sword.

He could feel his eyes widen slightly as a figure emerged from the darkness. "You…"

===

Lina walked up the stairs, her eyes searching around the house quickly. It almost seemed too easy to be sneaking around the house…was it because the men guarding it were really crappy at their job, or was something coming up.

"AUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Lina almost froze before she realized that someone from downstairs was making their way up the stairs. She quickly sprinted up the rest of the stairs and then slipped down a hallway. She saw the man from downstairs running past her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Lina took out her blade once again and looked into it. A woman stood over the two unconscious cronies, her hand raised in anger. Short purple hair, that reminded her of Xelloss, and wearing a tight black body suit, she walked up to a painting that had tons of lines. She touched it with a gloved hand and Lina could sense a power, stronger than any magician that she had ever felt.

"This isn't it," she murmured.

She turned around and Lina gasped at the woman's eyes. They were exactly like her own-- scarlet in shade--except the other girl's eyes were missing something. With dim realization, Lina knew what she was missing.

A soul.

=End Chapter=


	9. Chapter IX

I don't own Slayers

=Chapter IX=

Zel felt his hand ball into a fist. If she was here, than it wasn't good at all. She was the bearer of bad news, the person who had always brought chaos into the lives that she touched. She was the one who had long blond hair that fell over her almost innocent looking face. She was the one who carried a mace and could easily knock any person out. She was Filia Ul Copt. 

"What are you doing here?" Zel asked as he re-sheathed his sword. 

Filia glanced at the movement but made no move to walk closer to him. Instead, she crossed her arms and stared at Zel. Her unusual silence grated on Zel's nerves and his frown grew deeper.

Finally, she gave up a sigh and fell on her bottom. "You brought her here, didn't you."

Zel hesitated before her finally said, "Yes."

Filia sighed and threw her arms up in the air. "What is it with you men? Always doing something this stupid. She could gain her memory back in there, you know?"

Zel glared at her. "I don't care." He dimly realized that he meant it. "She's been living in the dark too long and you know it. She has to know what her true self is!"

"True self, true self. You mean DEAD self is she gets any further. I thought you, out of all people, would know what it's like to be played around with by Rezo!" Her words hung in the air and she knew she had gone too far in her rants, but Filia didn't feel like apologizing…not yet, anyway.

"If you're planning to steal the picture, you've come a long way for no reason." Filia changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"My men are guarding it with their lives! They don't need you people--" Zel knew that Filia was talking about Xelloss, "--taking it for your own selfish glee."

"That's not the reason we're taking it," Zel murmured almost to himself.

===

Lina reeled back in her hiding place, pressing her body closer against the wall as the anonymous person walked past her, seemingly stewing in her own anger to notice anything around her. Then, as if hit by a large heavy boulder, Lina realized what the other woman had said.

'_This isn't it.'_

If that painting wasn't the one that Rezo had done, then where was the real thing?

Lina crept out of the hallway and stared walked up to the painting. On the front was a picture of a mother and child. Her hand touched it, just as the other woman's had, and she felt as if something was melting away and into her flesh. She looked at the picture closely and realized that the painting itself had changed to two people, one facing the light and the other, facing darkness. Whatever had happened, Lina knew that she needed to take it.

She removed her hand and looked for her pouch. If this was like any old noble's home, there would be tons of magically enhanced protections on it. Lina reached into her pocket and pulled out a few gems, including the one she had stolen the first night she met Zel on the street.

Pushing through the gems, she found a small white one that could easily crush under her hands. She pocketed the rest of the jewels and smashed the white one until it became a fine powder. She blew it onto the area around the painting and saw several faint hues around it. Like she had thought, there was very many spells protecting it.

Standing back, Lina looked around, making sure that no one was around. She concentrated hard on the item and sang the word, "_Divide._" Suddenly, the hues grew bright and then vanished.

"Impressive. Someone with no magic performing magic itself."

Lina spun around and came face to face with the woman with purple hair. Lina glared at her as the other woman began to walk around her. Her steps were light and lazy, as if she were taunting Lina. Finally, she stopped a few paces from her face. "You've changed a lot."

"What?"

Before Lina could ask anything more, the other girl attacked, throwing several blades at Lina. Lina reacted, jumping out of the way and unsheathing her own. She moved into a defense position, staring at the other girl. 

Lina's head ached as she tried to figure out who she was. She seemed so familiar…like… "Luna?"

Lina's hands dropped as several emotions filled her. Luna took that to her advantage, rammed her hand in Lina's stomach, and whispered, "_Solidify._" Pale purple light escaped from Luna's fingers and filled Lina. It wrapped around her body, like threads, and held her tight in the position she was in. Luna bent lower and whispered in Lina's ear, "I'll see you again, Little sister."

=End Chapter=


	10. Chapter X

I don't own Slayers.

=Chapter X=

It had been two weeks since the incident occurred. They had returned to Seyruun with nothing more than muttered curses and a blonde woman who called herself Filia. Phil sat at the head of the table, his head resting against his hand. He listened once again to the reasons that they didn't have the painting and frowned. Across from him stood Zel. He made his report in a clear voice, his eyes wavering from Phil's every now and then to glance at Lina. Phil wouldn't have noticed those movements if he hadn't been also occupied with thoughts of the red head.

She didn't look as good as she did when she left; it was as if something inside her had changed. She was quieter, more brooding than her usually chipper attitude, more like Zelgadis. She was withdrawn from life, often hiding in her room and only coming out to eat. Even then, she didn't eat a lot. Something was affecting her and that was all he knew.

On the other side of Zel, Filia Ul Copt sat, her eyes wandering around the room and resting upon her least favorite man who was making faces at her. Distracted by his many physiognomies, she started throwing him several gestures that will remain censored for now until she realized that every eye was on her. Vowing to get Xelloss back later, she sat back in her seat and looked away.

"Two paintings are now stolen and there is one left," Phil began as he looked at everyone thoughtfully. "This isn't going as planned."

===

"Ms. Lina, would you like to talk about it?"

Lina snapped out of her thoughts and forced a grin. The meeting had ended not more than a few minutes ago and she had left only to be waylaid by Amelia who had been staring at her with her worried eyes since she left the office and made for her room. "Yea, I'd love to go to the ball, just not in any of those dresses…" Lina muttered.

"That's not what I said, Ms. Lina. I said do you want to talk about what's bugging you?"

Lina tousled the younger girl's hair affectionately. "There's nothing wrong, Amelia, I'm fine." Lina smirked, and for a second, Amelia had believed that she was okay. "Anyway, could you grab me something to eat, I think I'm a bit hungry."

Amelia looked unsure but nodded anyway. She walked down the hall, paused, and turned around to catch Lina's eyes. "If you have any problems, Ms. Lina, you can always come to talk to me. It sucks to be alone sometimes."

Amelia left as Lina contemplated her words. "Amelia, wait."

Amelia turned around trying not to look too hopeful. "Yes?"

"Can you get me a drink as well?"

===

Filia, Xelloss, and Zel left the room, sore and tired. They had spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about their next plans. It was obvious that the other side was acting quickly as if something was occurring soon.

Xelloss grinned at Filia and Zel. "I'll be continuing with my job for a bit. See you when I see you."

"Hopefully never," Filia muttered under her breath.

After Xelloss disappeared, Filia turned to Zel and asked, "Where's he going?"

Zel crossed his arms as he began to walk down the corridor followed by Filia. "You know that Phil has a few spies, right? Well, Xelloss is one of them. He's the informant who is currently with the other side right now."

Filia gasped. "How do you know he isn't betraying you guys?"

"We don't. But, no one can control a Trickster Priest. They are on a level of their own." 

Zel was about to climb the stairs when he saw Amelia descend them. He tried to hide from her but she saw him and quickly made her way toward him. "Mr. Zelgadiss?" she started before he could give her a greeting. "Would you mind talking to Ms. Lina? I think she's troubled."

"What makes you say that?" Zel asked, his eyes guarded for the moment.

Amelia winced as a thought entered her head, but continued. "It's something more in her eyes…a fleeting feeling. She won't talk to me, but I think she'll talk to you."

Zel frowned as he listened to the younger girl. "What makes you say that?" '_Did Amelia know his past with Lina?'_

"Well, during the meeting, Lina would only look at you…like she trusted you." Zel opened his mouth to answer, but Amelia rushed on. "Just go and talk to her, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia hopped down the rest of the stairs and walked to the kitchens.

Zel turned to Filia who just grinned. "I'll go with Amelia, go find Lina. I think you owe her an explanation."

Zel nodded. It was time, and he knew it. Grabbing the devil by the horns, Zel walked up the steps and searched for Lina.

===

Zel opened the door and glanced inside. Lina sat on the bed, her knees drawn up to just underneath her chin. She looked to be trying to recall something and her eyes held just held a bit of anger within their depths.

As soon as he shut the door, Lina seemed to start up. She looked up at Zel and her face became a mask, much like the one's he'd wear whenever people in the castle looked at him. "Go away, Zel," she murmured while she dropped her forehead on her knees so that her voice was muffled.

"Lina…"

"I said, go away," she said more firmly as she lifted her head. Their eyes clashed for a stormy second and Zel was the first to look away.

"Fireball," Zel muttered and the doorknob melted beneath his hand. "Now neither of us can get out," he said while he crossed his arms.

Lina looked irritated. "Jackass! What did you do that for????" Her voice was steadily gaining in volume. She was on her feet in a second and was going to hit him. Her hand was raised in the air and dove quickly for his face. Zel grabbed her wrist instead and pulled her body toward him. He brought her hands behind her back and used his body to keep her from struggling. 

"Listen," he hissed into her face. "I came to tell you…" This was what he had wanted to hide from her the most. He debated with himself, trying to figure out if he should really say anything. He took a slow deep breath and whispered, "the truth."

Lina struggled for a few more moments before she finally held still. Not sure if she was just playing with him, Zel still held on to her.

Lina looked to be besieged with a question of her own. Her face contorted several times as wave after wave of emotion hit her. Finally, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that she was my enemy?"

Zel stared at her blankly. After she had come out of the house, she had barely said a word except to say that the painting was already gone. "Who?" he asked.

Lina yanked her arms away, frustrated that he didn't know what she was talking about, frustrated with herself for letting it get to her. "My enemy! Why didn't you tell me that it was my own sister. I thought she was…" Lina was about to say dead. She could remember clearly seeing her elder sister drown in a whirlwind of fire after saving Lina's life. "A--and why do I--I keep dreaming of fire?" she finished quietly.

She wound her own arms around her body and started to shake. Out of pity, or some deeper emotion that he didn't want to admit to, Zel moved toward Lina and took her in his arms. He held her and whispered, "Promise me you won't hit me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Lina…"

"Tell me why!"

Zel hesitated wondering if she'd laugh if he said he feared for his life. Before he could debate any further with himself, he brushed away her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead, her eyelids, then, very lightly, her mouth. His lips lingered over the soft flesh for a moment. He had completed an incantation he had started long ago when he was nothing more than a child.

Lina was asleep in seconds.

Zel picked her up, lay her in her bed, and pulled up a chair. He dropped his head in his hands and leaned forward. It would be a long night.

===

Fire raged around her.

She couldn't breath…she could barely think. She was struggling to get out of the house, knowing that the smoke was wrapping it's fingers around her throat as it struggled to silence her voice.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she cried once more, but her throat burned. Smoke flooded into her mouth and she began to cough violently. "ONEE---" She dropped to her knees, the air near the ground was much cleaner, but, she knew, not for long. She had to get out of the burning building.

She used her arms and legs to push her along the floor, but as she moved, she realized that she didn't know where the exit was. Everything was a mass of yellow and red trying desperately to end her life. She recoiled from a specially hot flame. Things were getting bad. The air was getting thin, the smoke was burning her eyes…she couldn't see and all she could feel was the heat practically cooking her flesh.

Her stomach growled.

She frowned and looked down. "Why are YOU acting up now????"

"Why are you talking to your stomach?"

She looked up and stared into a pair of sapphire eyes. It was him, it was Zel.

===

"Zel?" Lina murmured in her sleep.

Zel watched her closely; every minute move that she would make was already caught by his gaze. It was so silent in the room, at that point, that a person could hear a pin drop…or someone hit someone with a blunt object…or whisper that's a secret…or say something about an injustice…His hand and jaw twitched simultaneously and he glared at the door.

"Get the hell away from there, the three of you!"

There was a slight pause followed by a: "Oh, Zelly-poo you're no fun!"

Xelloss? What was he doing here so soon. Zel glanced out the window and saw the red rays of light creeping across the tree tops. Early morning…had it been that long?

===

His sapphire eyes were glaring into hers as his hands passed over her burns. She felt something cool on her skin and watched in dim fascination as her wounds healed.

"You're a mage?"

He didn't answer. 

"Are you here for the festival?" she began.

Silence, once again. Lina was getting angry and irritated. Before she could act on her instinct (meaning hit him till he was no more than a lump of flesh) she heard the cries of a younger girl not too far away.

"Lina!" Long purple hair and flailing arms tried to reach Lina…but something was in the way. 

Luna tried to squirm with all her might against the man who had a hold of her arm. Lina's eyes traveled from Luna's body to the man behind her. He looked so familiar. Long, flowing, red robes adorned his body…In one hand he carried a staff…his eyes…she couldn't remember his eyes.

She stared at the man curiously as the boy turned around. He stood up, his small body shaking with unshed anger and his hands balling into fists. He stood in front of Lina covering her with his body as he cried out, "They're just children! You can't do this to them!"

She didn't understand. Why was this boy yelling at that man, and why was that man holding her sister back? Was her sister crying?

"Gods, I'll do anything! Just leave Lina out of this!" Luna cried as she tried to yank her arm free.

The man's lips twitched downward. "You broke your promise. Why the hell should I give you another chance?"

"Because…" Luna looked at a loss for words. Her eyes seemed to reach out to Lina for help, but Lina didn't understand what was going on. Lina unconsciously wound her hands into the boy's shirt and gripped tightly.

The boy looked down at her for a second and sighed. Finally, he turned to his grandfather again and yelled, "Because, you need them and me in order to complete the paintings."

===

Lina sat up straight in her bed, bending slightly forward so that her hair framed her face. It was well into midmorning and the hues of the sun splashed across her form. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust slightly and to notice the movement next to her.

She turned her head and she saw Zel sitting beside her. He looked as alert as ever as he watched her in silence. His jaw was clinched and he looked as if he were trying to be calm and look nonchalant. Instead, he looked even more threatening.

Lina's gaze never wavered. "We knew each other."

"Yes."

"Rezo…he was there."

"Yes."

"Damn it, Zel! Can't you say anything more?" Lina growled, her eyes starting to light up.

Zel smirked slightly. "Yes."

Lina fell back in her bed, not denying herself a little smile at his words. She rubbed her temples. "Zel, I'm tired of trying to figure everything out."

He stared at her. "I know, Lina," he began, causing her to glance his way, "we knew each other before, long ago. Our paths were intertwined the day I met you in the fire. I'm not trying to romanticize it, but it's true," Zel continued seeing Lina roll her eyes. "My…Rezo bound you, your sister, and me into each of the paintings because we each had strong magic."

It took a minute for his words to register in her brain. "But I don't have magic," she whispered thoughtfully.

Zel paused. "Not anymore. You, though, were as or maybe a little less powerful than your sister…stronger than me…"

"What do you mean? I had magic before? What happened? How come you have magic and I don't?"

Zel shook his head. "It's complicated. I can't tell you now. I have to go get the third painting before it falls into our enemies hand. Xelloss just found out that they were on the move." Zel stood up as Lina was about to get out of her bed. He gently pushed her back. "We don't need you on this one. You can rest here for as long as you want."

"Like hell I am. If _they_ are on the move, that means my sister will be there, right?"

Zel arched an eyebrow in answer and Lina nodded in confirmation.

"I want to talk to her again. I want to see her again."

Zel sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Anything I say is pointless, am I right?"

Lina grinned at him and winked.

=End Chapter=


	11. Chapter XI

I don't own Slayers.

Sorry for the delay of chapter, but life got in the way…

=Chapter XI=

Filia sat in front of the group. Her long hair was pulled into a bun and her clear blue eyes were searching each and every face in front of her. She was head of security for Corinth, the city that was guarding the last painting, and knew every little nuance of the place…she also knew that it was easy to get in and steal whatever was in there. With reluctance, she agreed with Xelloss that the safest place was to keep it with Prince Phil for the moment.

Amelia frowned. "Why can't we just ask them to give it to us or send some guards to protect it?"

Xelloss whispered in her ear while she tried to bat him away, "Because we don't want them to know the Phil is part of this operation. We can't hire people either, because most bounty hunters are thieves or don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

Lina nodded in agreement. "When I started out, I was a bounty hunter first…"

"Besides," Xelloss continued, "we don't want those dirty people to take you away from me, now do we?"

Amelia blushed scarlet and Filia stood up in anger. "You're dirtier than they are!"

Zel sighed. "Filia, sit down. Xelloss, shut up. Amelia, why are you even here?"

Amelia grinned. "Fashion consultant."

"Whatever. Filia, we need to get the information on the whereabouts of the painting."

Filia sat back down reluctantly. "Well," she began, "you guys are lucky. There's a masquerade for all the ambassadors their tonight. Each city is allowed only 3 ambassadors and since Amelia is the well known ambassador, she has to go. That means only two more are able to come."

"Me," Lina said, daring anyone to oppose her with her eyes.

"And me," Zel said reluctantly.

Filia nodded. "The first thing that you need to do is get into the building with any of your weapons. I can cause a power surge from 7:00 to 7:02 which is also the same time that there will be a switching of guards. You have to be inside before that because no one will be allowed in after that happens."

"What're these guards doing?" Xelloss asked.

"They're guarding an elevator that leads to the basements."

"An ele--wha wha?" Amelia piped in.

Filia restrained herself from strangling the closest person to her. Zel, seeing her distress, decided to reply. "It's a machine that can uses mechanisms like ropes and pullies, to bring people from one floor of a building to another."

"Is that the thing with that lovely MUZAC?"

When Filia calmed back down after almost pelting Xelloss, she cleared her throat and continued. "You see, the elevator leads to the basements where the last painting lies. There is a system that you need to hack as soon as you get down there. After that, getting out is all up to you."

Lina and Zel nodded as plans started to form in their brains.

===

"Why am I dressed in this again?" Lina asked as she glanced up at Zel. Currently, she was wearing a strapless, form fitting, red dress that flared at her knees. Her face, hidden behind a mask that looked almost like a sly cat, conveyed a look of anxiety and anger.

Zel wore something more conservative. His body was covered up in a beige uniform complete with mask and hood which he used to cover his face. His hard blue eyes, however, were directed at Lina's cleavage. He coughed slightly, and turned to look at her again. Luckily, she was paying more attention to the food cart than to what he was doing. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said…" she was cut off as they hit the security line. Men dressed in dark suits with the emblem of Corinth etched into their jackets were taking each person and checking them _all_ over. They patted a person down, opened handbags, did whatever necessary to make sure that no one harbored any weapons.

In the corner of her eyes, she recognized one of them. Gourry. What was he doing here? She had no time to assess when a burly female guard ransacked her and started feeling her up.

When that mess was over, Zel was once again at her side. "I think I hit third base," Lina muttered.

Zel grabbed two drinks from a waiter. "Ah, I beat you," he passed one drink to her and he took a sip. "I got to home."

They continued their banter as their eyes scanned the room. Near the end of the hall, they could see two men standing at the doorway, each checking their watch and looking as if they were ready to leave. Zel nudged Lina with his elbow and motioned for them to get a little closer. She nodded in agreement and threaded her arm through his once more. 

They glided through the room to the hallway as if they were ghosts. No one really paid attention to them and Lina had a feeling it was because Zel was using a bit of his magic.

The guards, looking fed up, left their posts and made their way to the buffet table. Lina was in close pursuit until she felt a sudden jolt around her midsection. Zel had his arm around her and was dragging her closer to the hallway, when the lights flickered and everyone was bathed in darkness. A few cliché screams echoed around the room. Lina blinked several times until her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

Deftly, the both of them ran without noise into the hallway and found a metal plated door. Zel easily slipped his fingers into the crack and pushed the doorway open. He silently grinned at the irony. He couldn't have gone this far to bring down his grandfather like this without the strength that he had gotten from his grandfather. He motioned for Lina to enter before he got in himself. Shutting the door, Zel removed his cloak and a few garments that he had hidden in there. He handed some clothes over to Lina.

Both of them looked at the other, wondering how much they could really see before each turned around and began to change. Lina could feel his warmth so close to her and she almost felt like if she just leaned closer…

The lights came back on and she quickly slipped into the tight black shirt and baggy black pants that Zel had handed her. Suddenly, a soft, almost hypnotic song swamped the tiny space and Lina winced at the catchy tune. This had to have been the MUZAC that Xelloss was talking about.

The elevator door opened as Lina and Zel rushed out. The basement was a large, dark, labyrinth. Low hanging pipes dripped of fluid that smelled of rotten skin and the air felt cold and clammy. 

As Lina stalked forward, she felt something surge through her chest. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything except for fire raging around her. She stumbled forward, her hands going out to stop her fall. Pain was blooming in her chest and she couldn't stop it. The pain was unbearable. 

Zel was immediately by her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she felt a cool rush flood her veins, stopping the pain for the moment. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "We have to hurry," he muttered and pulled her to her feet and picked her up.

Lina was about to protest, when she saw the flicker of denial in his eyes. Denial?

He sped down the tunnels, turning every which way. Lina could no longer see…at least not really. The scenery became nothing but a blur, the wind began to whistle in her ears…Lina felt the need to close her eyes, to sleep.

=Flashback=

Lina sat next to Luna after the lights had gone out. Luna looked to be deep in thought and as she brushed Lina's hair that night.

"What is it?" Lina ventured. Sometimes her sister would snap at her, other times she would coddle her. It just mattered what mood she was in at the time. She caught Luna's eyes then and they softened. 

"Lina, do you need me?" Luna asked.

Lina was taken aback. Was this a test? Her young mind worked quickly but as Luna began to narrow her eyes, Lina decided to just answer with the truth. "After Mom and Dad passed away, you're my only family…I don't want to be alone."

Luna rubbed her head affectionately. "Such a simple answer from a simple child." She brushed for a few more minutes. "What would you do if I were to disappear?"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Luna shook her head. "Never mind. Don't worry about it. I'll always be by your side. I've just got to go and talk to somebody really quick, okay?"

Lina nodded absently. Sleep was already taking over her young body and her eyes were half shut.

"Just sleep, Lina. I'll be right back after I talk to Rezo…"

Then there was a fire…

=End Flashback=

Lina awoke as Zel slowed to a stop.

"Lina?" he asked, trying not to sound worried. 

Lina wasn't looking at him but at the painting that was behind a glass case. It was a beautiful image of a child with red hair. She wore a white gown, that flowed like water, and was walking bare foot toward an unforeseen figure.

"That's me," Lina breathed.


	12. Chapter XII

I don't own Slayers.

=Chapter XII=

"That's me," Lina breathed.

Zel shifted uncomfortably behind her. He debated whether or not he should say anything more, or just let her alone.

He stared closely at the painting, noticing the similarities between the girl on the picture and the girl standing before him. The only difference (he wondered for a second if she even knew) was the facial expression on the face. The girl in the portrait had eyes that were void of any life. That wasn't Lina; that could never be Lina. She was like a spark; even at her lowest points, she was always burning with life. When he stared at the painting, knowing that it could be her made him feel unpleasant and he wanted to tear it down and incinerate it. 

"Lina, we have to get it out soon because--" He stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence and gasped slightly. Lina turned to look at him, trying to figure out what he was telling her.

"Because?"

There seemed to be a slight flicker of movement in his jaw, as if he were trying to keep from screaming then his eyes glazed over and he fell forward in a dull thud. Someone stood behind him, carrying a sword that shone brightly in the darkness. _The sword created by light, the only thing that could pierce stone flesh, _she thought dimly.

"Gourry?" Lina cried out. She made a move toward the tall blonde man but stopped as he raised his sword with an evil grin. He didn't look like the person she once knew. His eyes, they were too full of…thought? Was that what it was? No…It was full of hatred and the Gourry she knew didn't hate anything or anyone.

She felt some heat spray across her foot and she glanced down quickly. Zel's face was by her foot, and he was breathing on her. She thanked L-sama for this knowledge that he was still alive… but for how long? Her brain worked rapidly. First of all, she needed to stop Gourry, then get Zel out of there, get the painting, and find her sister…all these thought jumbled up into one large mess that was cleared instantly as the blade of light flew toward her chest.

Lina dodged as best as she could, but the light still grazed the side of her stomach. She felt new stinging sensations all over and gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.

Gourry moved his sword swiftly, aiming to cut off her head, but Lina, seeing this, managed to drop in time and roll behind him. She quickly kicked him in the crotch, then the back of the knee. He keeled over, with the sword still in his hand and glared at her. She stomped on his hand and, as soon as he let the sword go, she kicked it far away.

Mad, Gourry jumped up and rammed his shoulder into her gut. Taken by surprise, Lina could only stare in shock as she felt the force of his body smashing into her gut. The breath in her lungs vanished and she could feel herself flying backward and smashing against something cold. Glass shards broke from behind her, each single blade cutting into her skin then shattering against the floor. She slid to the ground, hurt and sore, as the sound of a blaring horn tore through the basement. She tried to push herself up, but her muscles screamed at her to stop.

"Lina," she heard Zel speak as Gourry went to retrieve his blade of light. "Touch the painting."

She glanced at him for a moment. "What?"

Gourry turned around and stalked closer to them, like a predator circling their prey.

"Just do it, damn it!" Zel cried with a pained expression. He then hurled himself off the floor and flew at Gourry with all his might before Lina could reply. His knee made contact with Gourry's stomach and as Gourry bent forward in pain, Zel slammed his elbow onto Gourry's back.

Lina had no time to waste. She turned around despite her pain, and reached for the painting. Just as it had done before, she felt energy in the painting, moving around then slowly seep into her hand. The painting changed, and instead of the little red head girl, there was a symbol etched into it...something she had seen only once before.

A memory stirred within her. She was standing before Rezo as he painted on his easel. She had asked him what he was painting and he had said something that holds a very important secret. He then smiled at her and began to sing.

"_Lial, Lial, tementh a ryea a teno slyth torinth lan,_" she sang the words brokenly in a quiet but rich voice. The words translated to: "Lady, Lady, break your bonds of darkness and fill me with your light."

Sheer power surged through her and she fell to her knees. Her body burned of light, of darkness, of chaos, of peace, of fire, of water, of wind, of earth, of humanity, of demons…she screamed and grabbed her temples as image after image invaded her mind. Buildings lay in rubble all around her. Millions of people who she couldn't remember were screaming as fire ate at their flesh. Children ran screaming as men in horses trampled on their parents…

And in the middle of all these images, stood one figure, laughing and purely enjoying the crisis: Rezo.

Then she blacked out.

===

"Miss Lina? Are you alright?"

Lina stirred feeling numb all over. She lay in a bed with bandages around her arm, her back, and her midsection. She glanced around her. She was in the same room she had woken in not more than a few weeks ago (could it have only been a few weeks?) and saw the princess perched in a chair next to her bed.

"What happened?" Lina asked.

Amelia frowned. "Don't you remember?"

Lina's temper sparked. "Would I be asking if I did?" she growled.

Amelia thought that one over for a few seconds before an overly cheerful Xelloss appeared next to her. He cocked his head to the left as he glanced at Lina then said, "You snore when you sleep."

After Amelia had batted him away (literally), she sat in the corner of Lina's bed. "Mr. Zelgadis and Mr. Gourry are still in the infirmary. Miss Filia and I brought you all back before the guards could take you…when we had gotten to the basement after the alarm rang, we found all of you sprawled on the floor. You were suppose to disarm the system, you know."

"The painting?" Lina asked.

"Safe. It's in the temples with Filia and Syphiel guarding it like hawks…" Amelia bit the bottom of her lip and her face appeared troubled as she tried to describe everything she knew. "Miss Lina, after the alarm went off, there was a bright flash of light that flooded the ball room. Everyone thought it was a power surge, but Miss Filia looked pale. She said something about the weapon gaining powers." Amelia's eyebrows furrowed and looked to Lina as if the elder girl were hiding something from her. "Do you know what she meant?"

Lina shook her head vigorously, letting her wild hair fly around her. She stared at the tangled locks and frowned. She could hear Amelia sigh and stand. "Miss Lina, you should really take care of your hair."

The young girl walked to one of the tables and pulled out a drawer. Within, there was an old brush that looked to be well used. Amelia grinned at it then walked over to Lina. She then sat behind the red head and began to brush. "I have an older sister named Gracia. A few years ago, she ran off in order to become some adventurer or thrill seeker. I don't know why, though."

"Amelia, if you're trying to come on to me, I can tell you right now, it's working."

Amelia grinned and continued with her story as if she weren't interrupted. "She asked me, the night before she left, what I would do without her." Amelia dropped the brush in her lap and lay back on one particularly fluffy pillow.

Lina turned around and stared at Amelia. "What did you say to her?"

Amelia shrugged. "I didn't say anything. I never thought that she'd go away. I guess I took that for granted."

Lina fell into reflective silence. Finally, with a slight half smile, she nodded slowly. "I know the feeling. How'd you feel when you saw that she was gone?"

Amelia's eyes looked so distant at that moment, that Lina felt like she was an intruder. The red head almost got up and left, if it weren't for the pains that she was suffering through. "I guess," Amelia began slowly, "I felt alone, more than anything else. I felt like that _I_ was the reason that she left. And, Miss Lina," Amelia's eyes now burned with a fiery passion as she glanced fanatically at Lina, "that was the worst feeling that I've ever received in my entire life. It's the same feeling that I get whenever I look into your eyes."

Lina grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way--"

"No! I meant that you give off those feelings because you suffer from it yourself."

Lina stared at Amelia in shocked silence. Did she show her feelings so blatantly? Did other people know? Lina tried to deny it, but then stopped. Why should she lie to a person who knew what it felt like?

Amelia leaned forward and placed a hand on Lina's shoulder. "Miss Lina, please, it's too unjust to suffer like that. You must know that you aren't alone. Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Xelloss, Miss Filia, my father, and I are all here for you. If you want to talk or if you want to yell, we are all here to listen."

In an uncharacteristic moment of pleasant emotion, Lina leaned forward and hugged Amelia warmly, like a sister. For some reason, she could feel her fatigue diffuse out of her veins and be replaced with strength.

As the two girls hugged, the door slowly creaked open and Xelloss poked his head inside. He stared at the two girls with extreme interest then whispered as if egging them on, "Now, kiss her."

Lina extracted herself from Amelia and turned around. Before she could attack, Amelia jumped out of the bed and started chasing after Xelloss. Xelloss merely pouted and said, "Why can't you make a man's dreams come true?!"

===

Zelgadis lay in the bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. "Her powers were locked in the paintings," he muttered, recalling the experience. 

A bright flash of light had erupted from Lina's body and spread across the empty corridors, knocking him and Gourry backward. Gourry passed out from the sheer force, but he had stayed awake, watching Lina as she fell to her knees, grabbing her head in her hands and crying out in pain.

He could feel the magic in the air. It swirled around her, like a tornado, then slowly began to seep into her body.

She then stood, shakily at first, and her eyes began to glow yellow. She whipped her head around, staring directly at him. "Zel…" Her voice was laced with another voice, creating a sort of eerie sound. That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

He frowned and continued to stare at the ceiling when he heard someone enter. "473," the woman said as she pulled up a chair next to Zelgadis' bed and sat down. Zel heard the chair cry out in pain as the woman leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. "473 panels of wooden boards span the ceiling."

Zel looked down at her and grimaced. "Get out of here," he hissed.

"Not going to," the woman said as she grinned. "At least not yet." She leaned forward in her chair so that her face was a scant few inches away from his ear. "I have a bone to pick with you."

He sighed as if saying 'what else is new?' Rolling his eyes he whispered, "If they catch you here, you'll be executed on the spot, Luna."

The girl laughed heartily at his words. She closed her eyes in mirth as she leaned back in the seat. Her long purple hair swayed gently as she shifted her body. "That is, if they catch me, right Zelgadis? Or have you forgotten how powerful I really am."

He felt his jaw flicker as a new wave of anger spread all over his body. "Stay away."

"You're not even going to ask why I came? Not even the least bit curious why Rezo sent me here?"

"Stay away from her."

That seemed to spark some attention within Luna. She bared her sharp teeth at him as she darted forward to look into his eyes. "Stay away from whom? From Filia, the girl who betrayed her own people to help you? From Amelia, that annoyance of a princess? Or from my sister?" When Zel didn't answer, Luna frowned slightly and backed away. "Tell me, Zelgadis, what exactly is your relationship with my sister? If I remember correctly, you were just suppose to watch her."

Zel tried to turn away, but he was too weak. Instead, he settled on shutting his eyes and letting out a deep breath. "What does it matter to you?"

"It means everything. After all, Lina is still my kid sister. I have to protect her, don't I?"

"You gave up that position when you joined Rezo. Now you and he are just trying to use Lina for your own personal game of war and absolute power."

Luna feigned shock. "Use her? What about you, Zel? Aren't you just using her to get that damn weapon for yourself so you could finally kill your grandfather once and for all?"

Zel didn't respond. He couldn't reply to anything that she was saying because he partly knew that she was correct. It had started out like that; he wanted to get the weapon to kill his nearly undefeatable grandfather, but now…it was something more than that. He wanted to help Lina find her past, to help her move on. He could see in her eyes, that the past was effecting her so much…He also wanted to save the people that had always been there for him. He felt a loyalty to Prince Phil for taking him in and trusting him despite his past affiliation with someone as dark as Rezo.

"Well, Zel, I just wanted to tell you--" her hand flew at his throat and she pressed down on it, crushing his trachea. Zel tried to grab at it as Luna sent a slight wave of magic through her hand and into his throat, stopping the movement of his muscles. Luna hovered directly over him so that her head successfully blocked the light from reaching him. "Instead of stopping us, or hindering us in any way, you've actually furthered our cause."

Luna grinned at Zel's expression. "What do I mean?" Luna said. "Well, you know that weapon you've been searching for the entire time? It was really under your nose."

"What?"

"Think about it Zel. Didn't you think it was odd that Rezo only wanted Lina around while he painted? Didn't you ever wonder why it was odd that the paintings were said to lead a person to the greatest weapon of all time? Did you even care that it was only Lina that could reveal the truth beneath the work of art with just her hand? Didn't you know that each painting was a magical bind that held one third of Lina's power in each? Do you know what will happen when she unlocks all three?" Luna's voice began to crack and she blinked rapidly to try and control her emotion. Finally, in a deathly hiss, she said, "Didn't you think it was strange that I could leave my own sister in the streets, knowing how much I loved her?"

Zel felt the splash of Luna's tears hit his face and for an instant Rezo's words resurfaced after all those years. It washed over Zel just as realization hit him. "I want you to watch her, Zelgadis. Her life is more important than yours…"

Zel shut his eyes. "Lina…" he whispered.

All that time, he had spent searching for the weapon that would finally be able to destroy his demented grandfather and the whole time the weapon was there by his side, working with him and helping him, staring at him with her red eyes and cramming food down her loud mouth. It was her, it was all Lina Inverse, the greatest weapon of all time.

"Lina," Luna mimicked Zel's voice. "Here I was, trying my damned hardest to get my sister away from all this chaos and you reel her right back. Maybe I should kill you right now so I could end all our suffering." She squeezed his neck harder. "I know nothing can pierce your skin, but I wonder how well you'll do without oxygen."

He had only known Lina was able to unlock the mysteries of the paintings and he thought that was the reason Rezo thought she was important. He didn't know…he had never really known…and now, after everything, instead of remedying the situation, he had managed to screw it all up. 

Luna abruptly let go of him and stalked back to the door. She leaned against the frame and said, "Bastard. It pains me to think that Rezo still wants you alive." Then Luna disappeared out of the room and down the hallway.

Zel could only shut his eyes, and wait for his body to heal. He had a lot of thinking to do, and a lot of planning. He shook his head slightly and felt sleep start to over take him. Without any struggle, he gave himself up to oblivion.


	13. Chapter XIII

I don't own Slayers. Also, a reminder: this is an Alternate Universe so the positions and roles of the gods and such aren't going to be the same to the Slayers Universe. 

=Chapter XIII=

Gourry opened his eyes and sighed. He felt comfortable for once, and stretched languidly in the bed. He tried to move his arms over his head, but found them stuck. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to look down and see why his arms wouldn't budge. 

"You're awake?"

Gourry's eyes flew up and he saw the smiling face of a lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was grinning dangerously at him and holding a mace in her hands. "I'm afraid if I say yes, you'll hit me," he replied tiredly.

The woman nodded and set the mace down. "Gourry Gabrieve, I presume. You were partners with Lina?"

"Lina?" He screwed up his face in thought. "Could you describe her?"

The lady sighed. "Short girl?" Gourry shook his head. "Short tempered?" Gourry once again, shook his head. "Gluttonous thing?" Nope. "Smart and sarcastic?" Nuh-uh. "Flat-chested individual?"

Light shone in Gourry's eyes. "Yea, I remember her. Where is she? I was supposed to meet her last week, I think?"

The blonde lady looked behind her and nodded. Gourry followed her gaze and saw a woman with long purple hair and green eyes. "He should have slight amnesia with the amount of mind control that Rezo had on him…he shouldn't even be awake," the green eyed woman said.

"Thanks, Syphiel. Can you handle this while I go and inform the Prince?"

"Of course, Lady Filia."

Filia returned to looking at Gourry. "Mr. Gabrieve, you are here, in Seyruun. I wish for you to take a slight nap and Syphiel will try and help you recall your memories. I believe you have forgotten some things over the past few weeks and maybe she can help you boost them."

Gourry nodded. "Sure, if you think I forgot something."

"I think you forgot several things," Filia muttered and left.

Syphiel moved forward, taking Filia's place. "Hello," she said timidly. She waited until she felt at ease. Gourry was breathing softly, watching her curiously. "Now, Mr. Gabrieve, can you please close your eyes and rest while I perform a charm on you?"

"What type of charm?" he asked as he shut his eyes. Syphiel placed her fingers on his temples. 

"Just a memory charm. You don't need to worry."

And, as Syphiel shut her eyes, memories of what Gourry had gone through melded into her mind. 

She opened her eyes abruptly, pulling her hands off as if burned by the hottest of flames, and stared at him, shocked. He, in the meantime, was sleeping like a baby. Syphiel grimaced and stood up, ready to find Filia.

===

Filia walked out of Phil's office in deep thought when she saw Syphiel rush up toward her. "Syphiel? What happened?" Syphiel looked pale and angered; this was not like the girl at all, and Filia felt a sudden sense of dread. "What did you see?"

"Miss Filia, I'm sorry, but you have to see this."

Filia nodded and led Syphiel into an empty room. She sat on a desk as Syphiel stood in front of her. Syphiel placed her hands on Filia's temples and shut her eyes. "This'll hurt for a bit," Syphiel muttered.

And it did. Filia felt a sharp sting through her temples and immediately passed out. 

When she opened her eyes, she was in the middle of a forest, staring at a spring with a stick in her hands. She was fishing. "What?"

"Miss. Filia," it was Syphiel's voice echoing from the sky. "You are here as Mr. Gabrieve. Everything you say and do was done by him."

Filia nodded in understanding and continued to sit and fish. Suddenly, she let go of the stick and scratched…herself…himself?…"Egh," she thought. She then continued to fish.

"Well, Syphiel, that was enlightening."

"No, Miss Filia, just wait."

Within a few seconds, her ears, extra sensitive, heard something move slightly. She had stood then, moving to the lake and staring at the surface. Several figures were behind her, including Rezo and Luna.

"I'm sorry," she heard Gourry speak from her own mouth. "I don't have enough food for all of you."

"No need," said Rezo as he took a step closer. "We only have use for your body."

Gourry/Filia grinned as he/she turned around. His/Her hand slipped into his pocket were he pulled out a hilt. "Sorry, Mister, but I don't swing that way." With that, he/she screamed, "LIGHT COME FORTH" and sure enough, a blade that shone of light seared through the hilt. He/She swung at Rezo, but Rezo was too fast. He cast a wind spell and blew Gourry/Filia away. 

Gourry/Filia stood up, shakily, and readied himself for another attack. Rezo grinned easily and the people behind him started fanning out. With all the skills of a sword master, Gourry/Filia stepped forward, swinging his blade with great strength. To Filia, it felt like a dance, the rhythmic movements were perfect in it's precision and people around him fell left and right. Finally, they stood in front of Luna. 

Luna stared at them distastefully. "You're not worthy of her."

Gourry/Filia stared at her in curiosity. "Lady, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not surprised," was Luna's retort as she readied herself. She darted forward with unusual speed and snuck beneath his swinging blade. Gathering her energy in her hand, she touched the tip of Gourry/Filia's forehead with her index finger and it was all over. A sharp pain grew from where Luna touched them. It quickly diffused into their veins and flowed down their body, into their feet. He/She stumbled once, then fell to their knees, then to the ground, but they were still wide awake. They couldn't see anything anymore, but could hear and feel as a pair of hands took him/her by the wrist and dragged him/her into the river.

"Now what, Rezo," asked Luna.

"Now, Luna, we drape an illusion spell over his eyes. This one is strong, agile, and most importantly, well known. Everyone in this forsaken planet knows him as a guardian…" Rezo paused in thought, "a savior, if you will. They trust him."

"So," Filia could almost see Luna's eyebrow quirk up, "you're saying he can get into places that we can't?"

"A good spy, if you ask me," replied a new voice.

Filia froze. That voice…it made her angry inside…there was only person that was capable of doing that. XELLOSS! She cried in her mind.

"And one that Lina Inverse will have trouble with, given their history as partners," Xelloss continued. "Psychological torture."

There was another pause, that Filia didn't like. She wondered what they were up to, but couldn't see. Suddenly, a feeling of being trapped inside an unconscious husk, not being able to do anything or to see anything, erupted in her body. She didn't know if those feelings that welled up inside of her was her own feelings or what Gourry felt as he lay there. Filia suddenly felt sorry for the large blonde man.

"Well, we must prepare for Dark Star's arrival," Rezo murmured.

"Dark Star?" Xelloss asked.

There was a slight gasp, and a soft whistling sound followed by a thump. Someone was thrown into a tree and Filia had a pretty good idea that it was Xelloss. She could feel his particular heat -- how she could tell it was his heat, she had no idea -- next to her.

"I only tolerated you because you gave us information about Prince Phil and his plans. You're probably giving him information of our objectives as well…" When Xelloss didn't reply, Rezo continued. "I know you, trickster priest; you will do anything just to save your own hide even telling of my most secretive strategies." 

"How easily you see through me," Xelloss remarked. "Just like your grandson."

Another pregnant silence and then a swish of clothing. Rezo left.

===

Filia was awake and staring into Syphiel's green eyes. "They want to release Dark Star…They want to obliterate this world, Ms. Filia."

Filia could only stare blankly at Syphiel and say, "I need to see Xelloss."

===

Wasn't he surprised to see the blonde woman inside his quarters? He had been nursing an eye since he had made a slight comment to the young Seyruun girl and the thief and hadn't expected anyone to go and find him, yet here she was, Filia Ul Copt. She, like usual, had that extreme hatred in her eyes as she glared at him. He hadn't told her how much he had liked seeing that fire, that hate. It gave him a morbid thrill…

"Come to give me a sponge bath?"

Filia, in her no nonsense attitude, rushed toward him, grabbed his collar, and pulled him forward until their noses touched. "Quit the shit, bastard. Tell me what Rezo is up to." Xelloss opened his mouth to reply, but Filia cut him off. "And if you say 'It's a secret,' so help me L-Sama you will loose your manhood!"

Xelloss raised an eyebrow at her words, but lost his lazy grin. Instead he stared at her, almost amused. "What makes you think I know anything?"

Filia sighed and let him go. She paced the room slowly before she finally said, "Because, you're more calculating than the rest of us…because you've seen more of the horrors of life and don't live an idealistic life that I do. You know the whys and hows and that's what I'm here to find out."

Xelloss quickly lost his amusement and stared at her seriously. This was the first time in her life that she had ever seen him look like that. "What do you know?"

"Rezo is resurrecting Dark Star."

Xelloss was rendered speechless for a second. He then regained his composure, but very slowly. "Well, that's only part of it."

When he didn't continue, Filia grew exasperated. "Well? What do you mean only part of it?"

Xelloss hesitated. Everything inside of him told him to keep it a secret, but in order for him to get the most out of this situation, he would have to talk. "He wants to destroy Dark Star."

"With what? Dark Star is a God!"

"Tch, dear Filia. Dark Star is only one of the Gods…he is a dark God of another realm that runs parallel to ours. You know the truths. We have parallel worlds that line with our world, each ruled by two lower Gods, one light, the other dark. Ruling over these lower Gods is the creator."

"Yes, I know. Lord of Nightmares gave birth to the lower Gods and can therefore rule over them…defeat them if necessary. I know these fables. I was told them when I was a child."

Xelloss lost any humor in his face and stared at Filia with such an intensity that she almost shrank away. "They aren't fables." Xelloss then took a deep breath and started once again. "Anyway, you are partly correct. The Lord of Nightmares can destroy her children if she enters into a host who is stronger than what we believe; however to maintain a balance, she must appoint a new god in the destroyed god's place."

"Rezo."

Xelloss nodded. "Yup. Rezo wants that job."

Filia's eyes bleared slightly. "Why?"

"Why do anything, Filia dear?" Xelloss stood and walked over to Filia who stared at him worried. He could see the comprehension in her eyes now. The fire had long since burned away to be replaced by weary wisdom. "He wanted to obtain power." He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. He savored that dark look in her eyes.

"But, how can he get the Lord of Nightmares to kill Dark Star. There's no one with enough power to call the Lord of Nightmares into their body--"

"That's where you're wrong."

Filia turned around as the door was flung open. Zelgadis stood on the outside, his hand grabbing his stomach as he forced himself not to scowl. 

Immediately, Filia went to Zelgadis' side and brought him to Xelloss' bed. "You're still hurt," she muttered as she made him sit. She examined him with a critical eye, seeing only a few bruises now. His body must heal quickly, she thought to herself. "You shouldn't be here. Why aren't you asleep."

Zelgadis leaned against the pillows of Xelloss' bed and sighed. "I did, until I heard that Gourry guy start to snore in the other room. It practically shook the walls."

Xelloss interrupted before they could continue the small talk. "You were saying that Filia was wrong?" Filia opened her mouth to say something but Xelloss held up his hand to stop her. "Wait, let me just dwell on that thought. It makes me happy inside."

Filia kicked Xelloss' shin and smirked as he cried out in pain.

"Anyway, Zelgadis, what were you saying?"

Zelgadis watched the two with amused eyes for a few seconds before it flickered back into grief. Then, he said, "There's one person on this plane that can call the Lord of Nightmares into her body."

Xelloss face became blank, not revealing his thoughts at all. Filia was the one who voiced the question that hung in the air. "Who?"

Zelgadis frowned slightly. "It's the weapon we've been searching for. That secretive weapon that everyone's been searching for, is Lina Inverse."

Filia's eyes grew more troubled as she tired to figure out if it was all a lie. She had known Zelgadis for a long time (ever since she had worked with Rezo and Zelgadis for a brief moment in her life but quickly quit when she found out about how deep their animosity toward each other was. She had also been witness to the paintings that Rezo made as he used magic to tie Lina's memories and something else that she couldn't decipher into the art work). Zelgadis would never lie about something like this.

"In order for the Lord of Nightmares to enter a body, the person needs strong magic, but Lina has none." Filia mused out loud. "But, the artwork…whenever Lina would touch it…what I witnessed at the party…" She turned to Zelgadis with wide eyes. "Rezo tied her magic into the artwork."

"Yeah," Zelgadis replied. "And if she touches the last painting, Lina has the ability to call the Lord of Nightmares."

"That could kill her!"

"I know."

"So, we must keep her from touching the last painting, shouldn't we?" Filia asked the two men. Both of them looked at nothing in particular. "Well?"

Xelloss looked uncomfortable as he said, "That's not necessarily the right choice."

"What?!"

"Well, this is entirely hypothetical, but if Lina touches the last painting, she'll get all her power back, right? She has the ability to call the Lord of Nightmares, but she doesn't have to…she can also use that power to defeat Rezo or anything that causes the world grief if she gains her magic back. On the other hand, if she does call the Lord of Nightmares she might be able to defeat Dark Star -- or let him run loose if she fails. If she wins, there's a possibility that Rezo would make a better god than Dark Star. Then again, he could annihilate anything he chooses, but he'd be gone from our realm…" Xelloss grinned and as an after thought he said, "He could also, with that much power, try to take over other realms and gain more and more power till he rivals the Lord of Nightmares herself. More possibilities come to mind…"

"Well," Filia asked, "what is the best answer?"

Zelgadis sighed and covered his head with his arm. "No such thing exists. Whatever we do, we're still taking a large chance…and there's an equally large consequence that we have to deal with after."

Filia tried again, then stopped when she met Xelloss' eyes. "And there's the truth that you sought after. Is it everything you ever wanted to know?"

Filia turned away, feeling the stirring of depression in her stomach. She now knew why Zelgadis seemed so miserable all the time. She could also see why Xelloss appeared to be happy all the time: he either enjoyed the evil, or the knowledge of everything had made him crazy. There were a few more possibilities, but Filia didn't want to think about them. 

In the end, there was only one person to make the decision about her life, and she wasn't even here to hear any of this. They'd have to inform her sooner or later, but for now, they all just wanted to rest. 

"Great," murmured Xelloss with a sour grin as he sat at the edge of his bed. "The fate of the world lies in the hands of a flat-chested, greedy, sarcastic, little wench."


	14. Chapter XIV

I don't own Slayers.

=Chapter XIV=

Since Zelgadis had performed that ritual on her, more memories were springing forth. It flooded her mind at the worst times: when she was walking, eating, sleeping, when she was taking a bath or when she was in a meeting with Phil, Filia, and everyone else. She had found, as these memories came, that most of what she had believed in, was wrong.

She had once thought that her sister had saved her from a fire, but that had been a lie. She, of course, only remembered the lavender hair and thought it was Luna when in actuality, it was Zelgadis. The jewel that he had given her, the red one for protection, was once again back in her grasp (well, she had stolen a similar one from the shop). It hung loosely around her neck on a silver chain. She fingered it slowly, her mind flashing back to simpler times for a moment.

He had given it to her because she was fearing her sister. He had always done all those small things for her, trying to make her life a little easier. When he had been younger, assigned to guard her for Rezo, he used to follow her all the time. It annoyed the crap out of her, and she had tried to loose him on more than one occasion, but he was always next to her…except for when Rezo called upon her and asked her to sing as he painted.

She no longer paid attention to the lecture that Phil and Filia insisted on giving her that involved "that fate of the world."

Lina shut her eyes as those recollections resurfaced.

=Flashback=

Lina stood in the center square in Zephilia next to her elder sister, Luna. They needed money and the only honest way that they could earn some coin was as street bards. Lina would sing, her voice strong and melodious, while Luna would play on a lute. Every morning till noon, they would do this task in order to buy food later on. Luna would always tell her younger sister in a menacing, yet caring voice, "Eat all that you can because you'll never know when you're going to get food." Lina had obliged, remembering this lesson always.

Sometimes, when she sang, Luna would stare at her funny. On one occasion, when Lina was really into the song, Luna would stop playing and a nasty look would spread over her face, as if she were contemplating something. Lina had stopped at once and looked at her sister, asking what was the matter, but Luna would shake her head. "Nothing," said the purple haired girl, "I was just thinking about where we would sleep tonight. I mean, the place we usually do was torn down earlier today, so now we have to find a new place."

"Oh," Lina replied thoughtfully. She had always thought that as long as Luna (who wasn't being angry at the time) was beside her, she'd always be safe. After all, they had been safe this whole time.

At that moment, a shadow had passed across them. Lina turned around to stare into the smiling face of an elder man. He had odd hair that flared out at his sides and eyes that were forever closed. "Hello," he said softly. "I'm Rezo, and this" he gestured to a boy who looked like a miniature version of him except that the boy had large blue eyes that appeared to be annoyed, "this is Zelgadis. He's my grandson."

Lina flashed him her best smile and held out her hand for him to shake. Zelgadis just stared at it as if it were the most unappealing thing in the world and frowned. He turned away and crossed his arms across his chest. Lina, a bit angered at this refusal, was ready to pounce when she heard her sister's voice, slightly warning.

"Lina, come and help me up."

Lina turned around and helped Luna to her feet. The elder girl brushed off some dirt, taking her time. Lina recognized this as Luna formulating a plan. Finally the elder girl asked, "What can I help you with, Mr. Rezo."

Rezo seemed to be a little guarded at this turn of events. "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you two." When Luna didn't reply, Rezo continued. "I heard that you didn't have a place to go to? Well, I have extra rooms in my mansion and am looking for two maids that could help me. If you work for me, I promise that you'll get paid well, and not to have to worry about any trivial things, like working dangerously on the streets."

"Seems awfully convenient," Luna replied as she glanced at Rezo distastefully, but then she looked down at her sister and at the ragged clothes that they both wore. "But…Fine. We'll go as long as you provide us with the necessary means to survive."

"Done."

Lina shook then. It almost sounded like making a deal with the Dark Lord.

-

As the years passed, Lina began to fear her elder sister. Lina herself didn't have as much chores as her elder sister except to sing as Rezo did any of his artwork. He had said that he loved hearing her pure voice, so full of magic. He claimed he had never heard anything like that before and was overjoyed, but after every session, she had felt drained, although she didn't do much. However, Luna was always missing until the latest times of night. She'd come back angered and exhausted as if she were working harder than anyone. Lina also noticed other things, like Luna's new abilities in the arts of magic. 

One time, Lina had asked her sister what she was doing and Luna replied with, "Trying to save your ass. Now shut up and go to sleep."

This had sorely confused the young Lina who found herself feeling lonelier and lonelier as the days dragged on. She had taken to wandering the streets then, just to pass the long days, and every time she went out, Zelgadis would follow her, grudgingly. 

One day, when she was heading out of the house, she noticed a shadow by her side. Looking up, she saw Zelgadis slipping a sword in his scabbard and getting ready to follow him. "You don't have to come with me, Zel." She made a point in using the nickname she had given him. He hated it.

Zelgadis fitted some gloves over his hands and asked offhandedly, "Well, who will?"

Lina, a bit offended that he wasn't even looking at her, said, "I don't need you to protect me."

Zel had scoffed at that. "You are the type of person who continuously runs into trouble. Of course you need someone to watch after you."

"Well," Lina knew some truth in that. For some reason, trouble followed her all the time. "I don't need to be followed by a rich, snobbish, asshole like you."

Fully angered, Zel rounded on her. Lina was a bit surprised because he was always unemotional and unaffected by what she said. Today seemed different. She _did_ see Rezo talking to him about something more important than him, but she didn't know what Rezo was specifically saying. "Well, it's not all sunshine on this side, kid! Do you think it's fun watching a stuck up, gluttonous, brat like you?!"

"Stuck up?!"

And that was how most of their conversations went. They would argue horribly until their faces turned blue, then they would go into town and look throughout the old ruins that were close by. At one point, Zel had even found a pendant, red, that had caught Lina's eye. She had warned him to give it to her, but he refused, saying that she didn't need anymore magical rubbish since she was already filled with magic.

"What are you talking about? I don't have magic!" Lina announced as she dove for the jewel once again. 

Zel side stepped and slipped the jewel in his pocket. He then grabbed the younger girl's wrists and held them firmly. A small grin played at his lips as Lina tried to tug her arms out of his hands, but found that she was too weak to do it. "Yes you do…" he said, then his mouth turned down. "Wait, your magic…It feels weaker…" Zel let her hands go and turned around, looking as if he were in deep thought.

=End Flashback=

__

…all on your shoulders…

…it's up to you…

…decide whether you want to do this or not…

Lina shook her head as she resurfaced from her memories. She was in a room with everyone, sitting and listening to their incessant ramblings. She was not in the mood to hear any of this, nor to hear the cliché that the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. All she knew was that she was tired, hungry, soar, hungry, tired -- the list went on.

How could this happen? She was an innocent thief, wasn't she? Her life (till she met them) was filled with adventures, discovering new ways to break into homes, treasure hunting, sleeping in guest rooms of unsuspecting people…but that all changed and with this change came responsibility that she didn't really want.

__

But, she thought grudgingly, _even if I don't want this, it's thrust upon my shoulders--it's my burden and I could feel bad about it or do something about it._

Lina was many things, but a pessimist was probably on the bottom of the list. Grounding her fist, and giving them all a characteristic grin she said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find the last painting."

"But Lina," Filia interjected. Lina could see how unsure she felt about Lina's all too quick answer. "You know that if you gain this power, the consequences could be--"

However, before Filia could finish, Lina held up one gloved hand. Slowly, almost as if the sentence were still being put together, she said, "No matter how much I don't want this choice, I still have to make it." Lina paused, trying to find the right words for this occasion. "And I know, that no matter what I choose, there will be a fight…I know that I'll be a part of this fight wherever I am, and I want to be--er--as prepared as possible for anything."

"You want the magic?" Zel inquired with a raised brow. His blue eyes burned into hers as if he could almost read her answer. "Very well, then. Xelloss and Amelia will go and find out where the last one is. If I remember correctly, that was the one that was stolen."

Amelia was about to argue with that pair until she caught sight of Lina. She shut her mouth suddenly and turned to leave followed by Xelloss.

When they were gone, Prince Phil ushered Gourry, Zelgadis, and Syphiel out of the room, muttering something about a meeting. Zelgadis glanced at Lina once more before he left the room and shut the door firmly behind him. 

Filia, who had been silent for a few minutes, watched Lina closely, moving next to the window and leaning against the glass. The worry and uncertainness intensified as she whispered, "You don't have to do this--" She stopped instantly at a loss for words. 

Lina glanced at the woman thoughtfully. Filia although older than herself, still had a certain innocence that made Lina smile. "No one ever asks for their responsibility; they are just handed to them. It's a matter if I have enough will power and strength to meet those tasks," she said wistfully with a large grin on her face. "And I do. Besides," she added as an after thought, "no jackass will rule my life like that damned Rezo has been doing this whole time. I'll show him what Lina Inverse can really do."

Sliding out of the seat, Lina held out a hand to Filia. "Now I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat."

===

Carefree. 

That was the word that Lina Inverse was. 

Lina, although not having really known her for very long, was one of the best friends that she felt she would ever have. Just knowing this made her want to save the elder, fiery haired woman, even for just a few months. 

But, Amelia knew that it wouldn't be right. She knew that the only way to help Lina through anything, was to help her find the last of the paintings. So, Amelia walked out of the room with Xelloss strutting down the hall. He seemed to have a purposeful step, so Amelia followed him without any thought…that is, until he led her onto one of the balconies and sat at the edge.

"What are we doing out here?" Amelia asked, a little unsure of what was going on. She didn't like the look (that seemed forever plastered onto the Trickster's face) that he was giving her and she took a step backward, toward the castle. 

Xelloss smiled at this move and said, "Nothing. Just passing the time while Lina gets adjusted with her decision."

Amelia tilted her head. "Adjusted? What do you mean? She made her decision--"

"Ah! She did, didn't she? But, it was a tough decision--not easy for any human to make. She's probably dealing with her hastiness as we speak. Maybe even regretting them." Xelloss crossed his arms and nodded as if this thought was the most perfect thought ever.

Amelia frowned slightly. "You really think so?"

Xelloss grinned. "No."

Exasperated, Amelia said, "Look, Mr. Xelloss, we need to find the last work of art before it is too late!"

"No worries, Ms. Amelia. I already know where the last painting lies. I've seen it!"

"Well then, let's go and tell Lina now so she can go right away and get whatever she needs!" Amelia hopped toward the castle, but was stopped as Xelloss grabbed her collar and pulled her back outside onto the balcony. "What? Why can't we tell her now?"

Xelloss paused. "Lina needs this calm before the storm. She just recovered from the shock of her sister, from finding out that everything lays on her movements, her choices…right now, she should just relax, don't you agree, Amelia?" 

Amelia found herself sitting next to Xelloss, nodding slightly and looking down at her lap. She had never thought about the stress that Lina was going through, had never really noticed the tiredness in her eyes, that for some reason, she recalled right now. Why hadn't she seen it before.

"And besides," Xelloss clapped his hands, "this'll give us some alone time together!"

Amelia glared at him. "If you don't back away, Mr. Xelloss, you will be on the receiving end of one of my justice and love lectures."

===

Zelgadis stood in the far back of the room, half of his thoughts on what Luna had said, the other half on what he had thought. He stared into the shadowy corners, feeling his eyes grow weary at staring at a wall for so long. Sighing, he made to get off the table when he felt a weight hop behind him.

Closing his eyes, he smelled the sent. It smelled like the soft breeze of the wind, with a slight hint of cinnamon. It smelled like her, like Lina, and he was happy that he could just sit her, with her, in companionable silence. Without saying anything, he wrapped his hand around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, thinking that it was what she needed right now, but then he paused. Did Lina have broad shoulders?

He turned to his left and almost screamed. Gourry was looking closely at Zel for a second before he said, "Lina and I use the same shampoo."

"Oh," Zel said, horrified at this turn of events.

Gourry grinned thoughtfully, though. "You must really like Lina, then."

"What?" Zel asked, taken aback by his words. Suddenly, he felt like he needed some fresh air and was getting ready to leave when Gourry's smile grew larger.

"I thought as much," Gourry said with a slight air of wisdom about him.

Zel shook his head and whispered an excuse to leave, fully shocked that the man had that much insight.

=End Chapter=

Thanks to those who reviewed.


	15. Chapter XV

I don't own Slayers

=Chapter XV=

They stood in a cavern, hidden from the light. Around them, in the hard surface of the walls, three paintings lay. In the center of the chamber was a long stone tablet with designs of dragons along the edges, flying and screaming. 

Her master stood next to the table, caressing the surface lovingly. He had made it several years ago, with her help, using her magic to amplify it's power. Suddenly, his hand hesitated and he turned around, his robes billowing around his legs.

They stood, face to face, his sightless eyes glancing down at her. "Is there something you wish to say, Luna?" his haunting voice echoed around the chamber causing her to shake with anger. How she refrained from knifing him as he spoke, she did not know.

"No, Lord Rezo," she replied.

He cocked his head to the side as if listening to something far away. "What is it, child? You know I can still feel your hostility. Do you not trust me, even after all this time?"

Luna felt her anger rise, almost explode within her. How dare he say such things to her. How the hell could she ever trust a man like him! Her hand shook with rage as it slipped into the folds of her dress and reached for her dagger. Screw everything. Screw him, screw Zel, screw the world. She would take her revenge on this sightless asshole!

The corner of Rezo's lip rose a fraction and Luna hesitated. "Do you not care for your sister?"

And all at once, her anger fell away, leaving her feeling empty and cold. She did not answer his question, but she did take a few steps back. She bowed slightly to him and whispered, "I shall take my leave then, until you deem it necessary for my return, my Lord."

"Very good, Luna," Rezo whispered. "You've learned a lot since that time long ago."

Luna ground her teeth together and left the cavern, entering the light. She blinked rapidly, letting the rays of the sun warm her body and her soul. How she had missed this feeling, this sun light, this happiness. She hadn't truly felt happy in the longest of times.

Following a paved path, she could almost see her and her sister in the streets. Her sister was singing, powerful magic coursing through her voice, and she was playing a lute, her own magic interwoven with the hum of the strings.

But those times had long since disappeared since the day she made a deal with Rezo. He had used her magic, to power his own in his creations and in his lust for power. He had made her learn, through training and fighting and killing, the strength behind her magic and the powers that she held over mortal men, women and children.

She had embraced it, to some extent. She had enjoyed the feeling of power over those who had shunned her and her sister, who had killed her own parents and left herself and Lina for dead. 

But, she never truly fell into the darkness and that was because of Lina, the guiding light in the sea of despair. She had done everything for Lina to make her stay safe, to make her enjoy her childhood…She had almost left Rezo…

=Flashback=

"No," Luna screamed as sweat poured down her brow. She pulled away from the bindings of the magic that Rezo had set on her, sucking away at her own power. She tried, desperately tried, to undue the magical binds, cutting and hacking away at it with her own mind. "I'm done with you. Promise or no promise, I'm leaving this wretched place once and for all!"

With one last push, the bindings vanished and she fell to the floor, exhausted. She crawled up to her knees, panting heavily, then to her feet. She still felt wobbly, but she took a few steps toward the exit of the building. She had just made it outside when she heard Rezo's drawl once again.

"I underestimated your strength. You still broke away from me with only half your power…however, there is more than one way to get you to follow me." Suddenly, he turned. Muttering quickly, fire engulfed his hands and he whispered, "Fireball."

Fire was flung from his fingertips and into his building. It quickly ate up the side of the walls, burning and eating everything in sight. 

From the corner of her sight, she saw someone, a boy named Zelgadis, grandson to Rezo, hurling his way toward them. He stopped only a few feet away from Rezo and screamed, "Lina's still in there!"

Rezo's lip twitched into a smile. "I know."

Suddenly, Zelgadis' face turned into one of incredible hatred and anger. "She's just a child!" Pushing past his grandfather, he sprinted into the burning building, away from Luna's sight.

Luna tried to follow him, but Rezo's hand darted out of his clothes and grabbed a hold of her arm. She tried to break away, but his grasp was too strong. He then muttered more unintelligible words and she could feel more of her power drain into him. He summoned another fireball and aimed it at the building.

"Now, join me or else your sister is dead."

"But--You'll kill your grandson as well!"

"He is of no importance to me."

"Your insane."

"Join me."

"Promise you won't hurt her again."

"I promise I won't hurt her for now."

She hesitated. Suddenly, Rezo's hand was ready to fling toward the doors as two people emerged: Zelgadis held onto something--a small girl with red hair. She clung to him, tightly, her head tucked against his shoulder. "Lina!" Luna screamed tearing her arm away from Rezo's grasp. She quickly countered his spell and it disappeared into nothing but smoke. She made to sprint toward her sister--Zelgadis had set her down and was healing her--until she felt Rezo's restrain her once again.

Suddenly, Zelgadis turned around, hiding her sister behind his body, his own shaking with anger and hate. "They're just children," he cried out. "You can't do this to them!"

Rezo grinned wickedly, draining more of Luna's power and creating another spell. Before it could manifest into anything deadly, Luna turned to him, capturing Zelgadis' gaze with her own. She looked at Lina pointedly then said to Rezo, "Gods! I'll do anything! Just leave Lina out of this!"

"You broke your promise. Why the hell should I give you another chance?"

Suddenly, she couldn't say anymore. She already promised, and if she broke it again, Lina would be dead. She looked at her little sister, wishing there to be another way, looking for answers or anything that could be of help.

With his arm around Lina's shoulders, Zelgadis took a few steps forward and said, "Because you need them and me in order to complete the paintings."

Luna felt her jaw drop. Rezo had lied to her. He had said he didn't need his grandson, didn't need Lina, had threatened--but, she couldn't go back on her word. Not now, when Lina was still young, but later, when he least expected it. She would betray Rezo and get her revenge, this, she promised. She looked back at Rezo, suppressing her feelings and thoughts and waited for him to say, "Fine."

Then, he had Lina sing for him whenever he painted only certain paintings. He had her and Zel touch two of them, each sealing off a piece of themselves, giving them odd characteristics. Luna's magic was severely cut in half, and her body became scarred while Zelgadis had his magic cut and his body became that of a golem--signs that they were keys to open the paintings, while within, lay all of Lina's magic to be locked up until Rezo saw fit to call upon her.

Then, Lina's memories were stripped, replaced with something else and she was sent into the streets. Rezo had made Zelgadis always watch out for her, protect her until she was needed once again. Zelgadis had agreed, but Luna had saw the glint in his eyes. He had something else planned…

And her, her meticulous planning for revenge that had consumed her entire days, was slowly unraveling the stronger she got. In the end, Rezo would fall by her hand.

=End Flashback=

And now I'm here, Luna thought to herself as she stared off the edge of the cliff.

From the periphery of the land, she could see a cloud of smoke make their way toward her. Four people: three flying, one being carried. She grinned slightly, her plan being put to effect after all this time.

Turning on her heel, she disappeared into the cavern once again to wait for their arrival. Soon, she thought, it will all end.

===

Zelgadis dropped Gourry on his ass as soon as he landed next to Xelloss and Lina at the entrance of the cave. "This feels like a trap," he murmured to his companions.

Lina grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she entered into the darkness, Gourry (using his sword of light as a make shift torch) and Zelgadis flanking her, while Xelloss took up the rear.

Before entering, Xelloss turned around and stared up the walls of the cavern, at someone. He grinned at them before moving in.

Lina looked around at the sight before her, her breath catching in her throat. Standing in the center of the room, Rezo was leaning against the table with a dagger at his wrist. His lips quirked at their entrance and he slowly sliced his skin apart, letting the blood drip against the table in the center of the room. Behind him, all three paintings glowed dimly.

"Welcome," he said icily.

Lina stumbled in her walking and Zelgadis grabbed a hold of her arm. He narrowed his eyes at his grandfather then glanced swiftly at Lina. "Are you okay?" he muttered into her ear.

Lina nodded, although forcefully, and regained her balance. It felt as if a wall had hit her while her skin prickled with unknown energy. She felt sick and energized all at once and it was something that she wasn't use to.

From the mouth of the cavern, Luna entered, carrying another dagger that lay on a pillow. She passed by Xelloss, smiled at him, then up to the ceremonial table. She, like Rezo, cut her skin and littered her blood over the table. 

Light energy flew out of one of the portraits hitting Lina in the chest. She could almost feel her skin almost tear as the light threaded into her skin. Dimly, she could hear Zelgadis' voice in her ear, feel the three men around her rush toward Rezo and Luna, hear the clashing of weapons and the casting of spells, but she couldn't move. She could only feel raw energy enter her and it was painful.

Zelgadis watched in horror as Lina crumpled to the floor, her hair was like a veil surrounding her body.

Gourry jumped down next to her and checked her. "She's alive," he murmured sighing in relief.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked Luna, his breath coming in short gasps. He could feel his anxiety start to rise, his nervousness, his anger, his hatred. They were filling his veins, causing him to clinch his fists violently. If he weren't a chimera, he might have been able to draw blood.

"We are completing a ceremony," Rezo replied silkily. He glided over to his grandson and tilted Zel's face up so that they stared at each other, eye to eye. "And I need your blood."

"I'd like to see you try," Zelgadis spat and, swiftly, he pulled a sword from the side of his hip and slashed at his grandfather.

Blood splattered on the floor as Rezo backed away, a smile marring his face.

Zelgadis stared in shock as he felt the blade of light withdraw from his side. Zelgadis grabbed at his mid section and his eyes darted to behind him in where the blade had stabbed him. 

Xelloss smiled happily at him as he withdrew the blade.

===

End Chapter

===

Thanks to all that reviewed.


	16. Chapter XVI

I don't own Slayers

=Chapter XVI=

Zelgadis felt a force of wind knock him to the side. He returned his attention back to Rezo, growling insanely, as his grandfather called upon more magic. 

Zelgadis tried to dodge as best as he could, but with his wounds and his severely large blood loss, his movements were growing sluggish. It wasn't long before Rezo caught him in a blast of wind that sent him flying into the wall with a sickening thud.

He felt drowsy and tired and angry. 

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him and Zelgadis looked up into Xelloss' smirking face. How he hated that damned Trickster Priest. How dare that asshole betray Seyruun and Lina! He should've known, should have seen this a mile away, but his own life blinded him. He was too busy searching, fighting, and helping to notice what the hell Xelloss was doing all the damned time. Now, it was too late.

Xelloss picked Zelgadis up without a sweat and threw him against the opposing wall, a masochistic grin lighting his face. 

Zelgadis tried to fight back, but it was useless. Xelloss would just step out of range for a bit or he would disappear and reappear whenever Zelgadis decided to throw magic at him. Finally, with sweat bathing his brow, Zelgadis whispered hoarsely, "Why?"

Xelloss grabbed Zelgadis' hand and pushed it against the painting. "It's a secret," Xelloss replied as Zelgadis felt his skin burn away. He felt darkness and pain spread through out his body. His skin cracked and shattered against the ground.

-

And a beam of energy burst forth from the work of art and hit Lina, giving her renewed strength.

Lina stood up shakily, seeing Gourry, rubbing his forehead, next to her. She then turned to Zelgadis--watching the stone skin slip off of him revealing human flesh--past out on the floor by Xelloss' side. Xelloss dragged Zelgadis' body to the table at the center of the room, the wound on his side spilled against the table and the room began to vibrate. From the top of the high ceiling, she could hear a tearing and a murmur. She glanced up briefly, seeing the space get torn and something dark and large trying to ooze into their world. She could hear the soft growls and feel the revulsion in the being that wasn't quite in her full vision. As her eyes continued to travel the room, she could see her sister standing by Rezo's side, her eyes a light as she watched Zelgadis and Xelloss. Then her focus landed on Rezo, who stood next to the third painting which had yet to give Lina any of her powers back. His eyes touched hers briefly before turning to the painting and placing a gloved hand over it. 

Light erupted and the smile that had been on his face the entire time suddenly became a determined frown. Lina could feel the energy twine around her body and seep into her soul. Knowledge spread all around her into the tips of her fingers and toes. Words that she had learned in songs came flooding back to her, incantations of past spells that she had once known as well as knowledge.

Each painting was locked by a key…The three keys were Rezo, Luna, and Zelgadis…They were locking her magic behind each portrait…there blood was the key to opening up the other dimension…her own hands could influence each work of art…she could call in the Lord of Nightmares…she could hear the incantation in her soul…she could feel the power coursing through her blood as she slowly made her way to the table.

…I have to stop Dark Star…

The thought cut through all the chaos that she was feeling and Lina's steps suddenly wavered. Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling, seeing the body start to drip down toward the alter and hitting Zelgadis in the face, it's swirling dark mass almost nauseating to watch.

Rezo's voice sliced through her sick feeling and settled in the pit of her stomach. She felt each word, rather than heard it. "You see, Lina, the entity known as Dark Star cannot thrive on it's own…much like the Lord of Nightmares, it needs a hosts body."

Rezo glided in front of her vision, his tall frame seemed to grow in power. "However, this host should be weaker than you…that's why I nominated my grandson."

"Damn you," Lina hissed as her eyes darted to Zelgadis' still form that lay on the table. She knew, that heading into this fight, that she'd have to fight Dark Star--but to fight the form within Zelgadis--that would mean she had to kill him to save this world. She had to…

The growling of Dark Star got progressively louder, echoing through the enclosure. Lina felt herself falter for a second, felt her strength leave her as the enormity of the situation hit her. To fight or not to fight. One way, she would let Zelgadis destroy this world, the other, she would have to destroy Zelgadis and destroy her world…

"Or," Luna's voice seemed to vibrate around Lina, filling her with a sense of calmness. Lina glanced up into her sister's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. It filled her with power, with strength. "Or," Luna repeated as she stepped toward the alter and passed her hands around Zelgadis chest, light illuminating in her hands, "I could take Zelgadis' place," she said with finality.

Zelgadis began to stir, and he sat up slowly, blinking rapidly, as he let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He caught Luna's face and he was about to say something when she bent down and whispered something in his ear. He seemed to grow stiff at her words, but nodded anyway. Luna turned to Rezo and gave him a triumphant look as she shoved Zelgadis off the alter and lay back. The dark ooze dripped on her face and she slowly closed her eyes, her breathing growing slower as she readied herself to take in the Dark Lord. She crossed her arms over her chest and began her incantation.

"Luna," Lina whispered as she took a step forward. 

Zelgadis, however, was at her side and pulling her back. "You know what needs to happen," he whispered into her ear.

Rezo's face flamed with anger. He made a move toward the alter but was stopped by a translucent shield that protected it. "Xelloss, remove this at once," he bellowed as he tried to break through.

Xelloss shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry, sir, but my boss says otherwise."

Gourry pushed himself up and stood beside Lina and Zelgadis. "Your boss?" he asked curiously.

All eyes traveled to Luna who began to convulse. More of the slime dripped on her body, hitting her chest, her stomach, her head, then diffusing into her. A flash of pain spread over her face and her mouth opened to cry out, but no sound could be heard.

Lina broke free of Zelgadis hands and banged against the shield. "Luna, you idiot," she cried out. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go through the shield. "Xelloss, you lower this at once."

Xelloss shook his head, his eyes drifting down to the form of Luna's. "I cannot."

"Damn it!" Lina cursed as she tried to search for anything to break the barrier. 

"Lina," Luna croaked as she tried to open her eyes. Black clouds swirled in the white parts of her eyes causing Lina to settle down. "Promise me…promise me you'll kill me."

-

Luna's body levitated off of the alter as dark light threaded through her skin. She cried out with tears streaming down the corners of her shut eyes.

"Luna," Lina cried as the shield fell away. She had enough time to pull back before a burst of energy engulfed Luna's body and blew up in a tight force around her. Behind her, the stone alter crumbled as if it were nothing but sand and the works of art were torn into pieces.

Xelloss watched darkly from his corner, his eyes opened and focused on Gourry. He tossed the blonde swordsman the hilt of a sword and said almost wordlessly, "Guard Lina." 

Gourry called forth the sword of light and did as he was told. He stood in front of Lina, with Zelgadis next to him. Zelgadis was already calling out his own magic, a shield that could protect them for the moment from the swirling debris. As soon as it was cast, Zelgadis turned to Lina and whispered, "Lina, are you okay?"

From the corner of his vision, Gourry saw Rezo move as if to protect himself as well. Luna was advancing upon him, her body surrounded by dark energy that sparked like electricity around her. She held up a hand, her voice when speaking was laced with another deeper voice that bespoke of Dark Star's presence. 

Whatever was in Luna's body it gave her power beyond that which she already had. Rezo, who was already a formidable magician, was throwing spell after powerful spell at her to protect himself, but Luna's body just absorbed it. She laughed slowly, methodically, and criticized his efforts. 

Finally, as if she were bored, she turned to him and cast a spell. Rezo began to scream, grabbing his head in agony. He doubled over in pain and sank to the floor, his cries never dimming in sound. His body twisted and contorted, blood poured from his ears and nose. Whatever Luna was doing, it was certainly powerful.

When Rezo ceased to move anymore, Luna turned to them, her eyes, now black pools of eternal darkness, searching for her next target. She began to advance slowly. "Guys?" Gourry's voice broke like the time when he was going through puberty and he met some girl with really huge--

"What?" came Lina's irritated voice.

"She's coming this way," Gourry replied.

-

Energy burst through the barrier. 

The force of Luna's magic was more powerful than he had expected as it scraped the side of his waist causing blood to spill. She was, of course, stronger than himself so his magic wouldn't do anything but slow her down. He could see Lina beside him readying her own magic, trying to think of a way to stop Luna without calling on the Lord of Nightmares and without killing Luna. They just managed to dodge another attack when they heard Xelloss from the side of the room. "Up here," he yelled as he turned up a flight of stairs. They needed time to think and up some stairs was as good a place as any--besides, if Lina did call the Lord of Nightmares, she needed an open space--not a place that would cave in the second she called on some real power…but what if Xelloss was betraying them. Zelgadis weighed the options quickly before her heard Gourry's voice.

"Go!" Gourry yelled as he stood held up his sword of light. Without any hesitation, Gourry advanced swinging his sword while dodging her attacks. Zelgadis, seeing no other way to help the blonde man, took a hold of Lina's wrist and hauled her up the flight of stairs, trying his best to perform a healing spell as well as thinking of a way out of that mess. 

Lina suddenly pulled out of his grasp and turned. "She's coming," she whispered and focused all her magic inside her. She sang softly, manipulating her magic into a gigantic shield that separated them from Dark Star. "This might hold her for a few more minutes. Hurry, we have to get upstairs."

Zelgadis nodded and led her up the flight of stairs. When they burst through the doorway and into a large open space, Zelgadis looked around for any sign of Xelloss, ready to pummel him for answers, but Xelloss wasn't there. 

"I have to do it."

Lina's voice sounded lost and empty. He turned to look at her, standing at the center of the entire area. She looked at him with sad but determined eyes as her hands shook with unknown emotion. "I know there's another way, but I just--" Lina broke off not knowing how to voice her thoughts.

"--don't have the time to think of another way," Zelgadis finished her sentence with a compassionate look. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "I know," he whispered. "You don't have to--"

A loud crash from behind followed by a wave of energy caused Zelgadis to jump and cover Lina's body with his. He pulled her to the ground, feeling the small debris slam into his back. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he shut his eyes. He didn't know how much more his body could take. As a chimera, he was use to an endless supply of stamina, but his human body was weaker--it had more limitations and he was almost up to that point.

He glanced at Lina apologetically and said, "This is the final battle. You ready?"

He pushed himself away from Lina and turned around to face Luna for the last time.

--

Lina lay beneath Zelgadis, her limbs unresponsive at the moment. She could feel his sharp gasps of breath hitting her face, feel his muscles against her body as he pressed down on her. Her fingers could feel the smears of blood on his sides as it leaked from his body. He had blocked her from the blast of power that erupted from the door which caused particles of dust and rocks to fly at a dangerous velocity. 

Suddenly, in an uncharacteristic manner, he had grinned at her devilishly and whispered, "This is the final battle. You ready?"

She had wanted to say, 'Of course I am. The real question is, are you?' but her throat felt constricted. She wasn't ready. Hell, who would be ready to kill their own sister, the person who had protected you when you were younger, the person who abandoned you, the person who came back to save you…?

She pushed herself up, her eyes glinting with much determination as Zelgadis flanked her. He was readying something as he eyed Luna with calm calculated eyes. How Lina wished she could feel the same way.

Luna dashed forward, but Zelgadis was quicker. He threw several spells at her which she merely absorbed. He effectively grabbed her attention as she turned toward him following his every move.

Knowing it was pointless to aim directly at her, he decided to focus on the landscape instead. He threw wind spells so that the rocks and other debris would fly at her, slashing at her mortal skin or blinding her for a few moments.

"Hmmm, your boyfriend's smarter than I thought."

Lina jumped with a start and stared at Xelloss who was standing next to her. Ready to turn on him, she raised her fist in the air and was about to make contact with his head when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. He grinned at her knowingly and said, "No time for the sadomasochistic stuff, we have to get you hidden."

He grabbed her wrist and teleported to another area. It was far enough away that she couldn't see Luna, but close enough to hear Zelgadis' continuous spell castings. 

Lina yanked her arm away from his grasp and barred her teeth. "What are you doing--and if you say anything along the lines of it's a secret, your death will be forthcoming and don't think I can't make that happen."

Xelloss shrugged off her words and said, "Giving you time. This is what your sister commanded."

"My sister--"

"Is my master. She has been the one I've been working for since this whole mission began. She wanted nothing more than to see you protected from this, but due to circumstances, that didn't occur. Instead, you're here right now, facing her with Dark Star embedded in her, and your sister gave me two last orders before she let herself get possessed.

"The first was to protect you in this fight, until you call on the Lord of Nightmares."

Lina arched an eyebrow. "What was the final order?"

Xelloss rested a gloved index finger at his lips and thought. Carefully, he said, "That will be determined by the outcome of your battle…Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and help Zelgadis distract Dark Star."

With that said, Xelloss disappeared from Lina's view, leaving Lina with only her thoughts.

To save this world full of people she cared about, sacrifices had to be made. She knew that the second she had agreed to take on this mission, but now it was different. Now her sister was involved. She knew she had to save this world for Prince Phil and for Amelia who had helped her and had wormed their way into her heart. She also had to do this for Filia, Xelloss, and Gourry. They had proven more than once that they were friends. They had kept her company, had made her smile when she felt the most depressed, and had been there whenever she just wanted to rant.

And she had to do this for Zel, who she cared about more than words could ever describe.

Biting her lip, Lina closed her eyes and began her song to call in the Goddess, the creator of all.

=End Chapter=


	17. Chapter XVII

I don't own Slayers

=Chapter XVII=

The hum of power spread throughout her body, filling her with it's light and intensity. She felt as if her skin would burst with all the force that coursed through her veins. 

She shut her eyes, feeling the soft and warm wind encircle her. Warmth and love flooded through her and she knew that this was the feeling of the Lord of Nightmares. In her mind's eye, she could almost see the Goddess walking toward her, wearing a toga of the purest of whites with a golden cord wrapped around her waist. Her long fair hair and golden eyes watched Lina with so much love and wisdom that Lina felt humbled. She wanted to kneel in the Goddess' presence.

"Child of Light," the Lord of Nightmares whispered with a commanding voice. The Goddess walked up to Lina and felt her temples. "Why do you summon me?"

"I--" Lina broke off and hid her face. "I wish for you to save my sister. One of your dark lords has soiled her blood and taken her body to destroy our world--You're the only one that can cleanse her. If I take you into my body, you'll be able to help her and our world."

The Lord of Nightmares was quiet for a moment before she murmured, "If I enter your body, you will not be able to support me with your mortal flesh. You will die."

Lina took a deep breath and said, "I know."

The Lord of Nightmares placed her fingertips underneath Lina's chin and tilted the red head's face so that she could peer into Lina's soul. "You are strong, Lina Inverse. Stronger than most of my children that walk the world." The Goddess let her face break into a grin. "Your wish is granted child. Close your eyes."

Lina nodded and shut her eyes, preparing herself.

The Goddess kissed Lina's forehead then whispered the words of an incantation.

--

Zelgadis dropped to his knees, unable to fight any longer. His stamina was severely low and being thrashed around by a powerful Dark Lord was not helping. He panted on the ground, supporting himself with his elbows. 

He glanced up between the strands of hair that fell over his face. Xelloss was standing in front of him, a sadistic smile spreading over his face. He was pulling out more and more magic, some of which Zelgadis had never heard of, to hold Dark Star back.

But, despite the agile abilities of Xelloss, Zelgadis had noticed a severe deceleration of the Trickster Priest's movements as he dashed toward Luna.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air grabbing Zelgadis' attention. He whipped his head around and stared at the place where Lina had been. 

Light had broken from the clouds slamming down against the floor. A young woman's body levitated, red hair flowing gently behind her, with the light filling her. Lina was slowly brought back to the ground. It took her a moment to gain her balance before she began to walk, determinedly, toward Luna. 

He could feel the electricity that vibrated around Lina's body as well as see the golden aura that surrounded her. He could see the minute change in her walking and the difference in the way she swung her arms. Whoever this was, this was not the Lina he knew. This had to be the Lord of Nightmares.

--

Lina stood in the center of a dark room with smoke crawling around the ground. 

She took a step forward, hearing the pure sound of innocent laughter echo in the dark halls. She turned, following the sound, and for a moment, she could see a ghostly figure of her as a child, dancing as Luna sat by her playing on an instrument. Behind her, a young Zelgadis followed her with a huge smile on his face. He looked about ready to tickle her.

Lina, with nothing to do, decided to follow the image. She could feel her muscles working hard as it brought her through a ghostly maze of an old village that she couldn't remember. Suddenly, child Lina stopped in her tracks and looked up at a large house. She appeared to shy away, but then with a wild sense of determination, she ran inside, Lina close at her heels.

Child Lina ran up the stairs searching in each doorway for someone. Lina peaked into one of the doors as an image appeared. She watched it wearily as flickers of what was occurring on the outside flashed on the smoke. She could see the Lord of Nightmares standing before Dark Star, saying words that she could not hear.

Dark Star answered back, using Luna's body like a puppet. Lina felt a surge of anger spread through her but quickly squashed it. There was nothing she could do anymore. Luna had been swallowed up by that darkness.

Dark Star darted forward with magic in her hand and the Lord of Nightmares met her with a terrifying burst of energy.

Lina stepped back from the image and decided to search for something else. She looked for child Lina, but the child was gone replaced by a long hall with a door at the end. 

Lina walked on hearing the loud crack of her steps in the quiet hall. She felt like an intruder then immediately scoffed. She should have been use to the feeling, she was a thief after all.

When she reached the door at the end, she pushed it gingerly and poked her head inside.

"Luna?"

Luna lay in the middle of the room, blood pouring from her head and eyes. Lina dashed inside and kneeled by her sister. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

Luna coughed, her body shaking with the force of each one. She looked up at her younger sister and gave her a small grin. "Hey, little sister." She fell into another fit of coughs and all Lina could do was hold on to her. "I guess I couldn't protect you from this, could I?"

"Luna, just hold on. I think I know a healing spell."

"Save it. It won't work. I'm dying Lina…You saved me…in your own crude fashion."

Lina chocked back a sob. "What are you talking about. If I did save you you'd still be alright."

"No, no little sister. You brought me back…you gave me back a soul." Luna covered her mouth as she coughed some more. "When I was just traveling with Rezo, without you, I don't know what happened to me. I became consumed with thoughts of killing him. I didn't care for anyone…or anything…then I saw you again…"

"Luna?"

"Look, I don't have much time…when I saw you again, I remembered how it use to be, with just you and me. I recalled my need to help you grow and why I did what I did…I'm not proud of some of my decisions…but…when I saw you again, saw the person you had become…I knew that it was worth it…Lina…I love you…" Suddenly, Luna looked up, her eyes glazing over with happiness as she whispered, "Goddess, Xelloss is your man…"

"Luna, you're not making sense. Just relax and I can help you."

Lina raised her hands over her sister's chest and began an incantation, but Luna interrupted by pushing Lina's hands away. "Conserve your strength, sis. You'll need it if Zelgadis listens to what I told him on the alter..."

And before Lina could protest, Luna's body faded into the mist and she was gone.

--

Zelgadis watched in awe and horror as Luna's body twisted and thrashed about until she carried no breath. With the darkness gone, her body was nothing more than a shell. He knelt beside Luna's body and lay his hand over her eyes. With gentle fingers, he pulled the lids shut and let Luna rest in peace. 

Slowly, he turned to the Lord of Nightmares who had been watching him up to this point. "Is Lina alright?" he asked.

She looked at him, her eyes betraying nothing giving Lina's face an almost dead look. It caused Zelgadis to shiver slightly. "Your Lina is no more. She has given her life to call me into this world."

"No," he whispered as he stood up in one fluid movement. He advanced toward the Lord of Nightmares, not sure at what he was doing. He looked at her, squarely in the eye and said, "Give her back."

"That is not possible. No matter what you think, mortal, you cannot save her. She is already gone, walking in the world that leads to the dead. You know it as the Shadow Lands."

"I'm not giving up on her. I'll give you my life in exchange for hers," Zelgadis spat. He was about to grab the shoulders of the Goddess before her felt Xelloss pull him back. The Trickster Priest shook his head dangerously, warning Zelgadis that his brashness wasn't a good idea.

The Lord of Nightmares merely chuckled at Zelgadis and said, "You amuse me, mortal. You're love for her is strong. You may enter the Shadow Lands and search for her, but if you fail, it is your death."

The Goddess then turned to Xelloss. "And you, mortal, your wish will be granted. With Dark Star's defeat, I must appoint a new god to take his place. You have proved yourself worthy with your calculating mind and persistence. The one called Luna even recommended you before she gave her life away. Congratulations."

Xelloss bowed before the Goddess and whispered a thank you before he turned to Zelgadis. "Just remember what Luna said to you when you sat on the alter and you'll be fine." Xelloss winked at Zelgadis one last time before he fazed out of that place.

--

Zelgadis ventured forth, feeling the coldness surround his body. He could see nothing but hazy smoke along the ground and an endless supply of darkness. His eyes peered around, searching for something, anything, that would tell him of Lina's whereabouts.

Closing his eyes, he searched for her warmth and for her power. He could feel it, but it was very weak, like she was ready to give up. 

He chased after it, as fast as he could, ignoring the images of him as a happy child, of his parents glancing at him, of his grandfather looking upon him with his eyes opened. He ignored the images of forgotten memories that would normally make him curious and searched for her, for Lina within the endless fog.

Then, he felt her presence. It was so strong that it nearly overpowered him. He searched around the corridor and saw a flash of red. He ran toward it and knelt beside it.

It was a red, oval gem. He had given Lina something similar to this jewelry a long time ago and had seen it once again in a store window. He picked it up, feeling the warmth radiate around it, feeling the bond that he and Lina shared within it. She was close by.

He stood up and whirled around, his capes kicking up some fog. His quick eyes caught a faint ghost of her standing with her back toward him. He hurled his body toward the figure and was shocked as he passed right through. He turned around and looked at the ghostly figure's face.

Lina had her eyes pressed shut.

"Lina?" he murmured.

Her eyes suddenly opened and she was looking at him in shock. "Zel? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here--"

"Neither should you."

"Get out of here or you're going to die."

"I'm not leaving here without you."

"Look you stubborn mule--"

"Look who's talking!"

Lina and Zelgadis stared at each other before a smile broke out on each of their faces. Lina was the first to sober up, however. She looked at Zelgadis and said, "Tell everyone that I'll miss them…tell everyone thank you."

Zelgadis shook his head. "I'm not going to do that. I meant what I said. I'm not leaving here without you. If that means my death, then I'm prepared for that."

Before Lina could reply, Zelgadis pulled her up to him and kissed her gently on the mouth, slightly surprised that he didn't pass through that time.

--

When Lina pulled away, albeit slowly, her eyes opened and she stared into the warm depths of Zelgadis' sapphire blue eyes. He was smiling down at her, happy to see her and happy to hold onto her. 

When she pulled back further, she was surprised to hear the voices of several people screaming her name. She turned around and saw Amelia running toward her, her arms out and ready to wind Lina around the waist. The darkness, she realized, had disappeared and she was now back on earth with her friends and everyone she loved.

Behind Amelia, at a much slower pace, were Gourry who was being supported by Filia and Syphiel and Prince Phil. All of them had a gigantic smile on each of their faces.

Before anyone could reach them, however, Lina turned to Zel and whispered, "You know, when you were on the alter, what did my sister say to you?"

Zelgadis tried to hide the blush that spread across his face by burying his head in the crook between Lina's head and shoulder, but she spotted it. She was ready to klonk him on the head if he didn't answer soon when he said, "She told me to name our first child--if it's a girl--after her."

"Oh," Lina managed to reply before she was bombarded by Amelia's bear hug.

=The End=


End file.
